Rosas Vermelhas & Vinho Tinto
by Nath Mansur
Summary: Série de Songs que não se completam. LJ
1. Por que não eu?

**Rosas Vermelhas & Vinho Tinto**

**Considerações Iniciais:** Série de Song Fics que NÃO se completam. E que serão postadas assim que terminadas xD São todas do cantor e compositor Leoni.

**Por que não eu?**

**Sinopse:** James quer saber o porquê da ruiva nunca lhe dar uma chance. Mas Lily nunca quer lhe responder. Numa certa noite em que a ruivinha e suas amigas chegaram tarde, e bêbadas, James acabou cuidando dela, e, na noite seguinte, acabou sabendo todos os seus motivos...

**Disclaimer:** Lily Evans e James Potter e todos os outros personagens já conhecidos e inventados pela JK não me pertencem. Do contrário, eles não teriam morrido nas mãos do tio Voldie e o Harry ainda teria papai e mamãe XD.

**Informações sobre a fic:** Uma songfic da música de Leoni, "Por que não eu?" É meio dramática, água com açúcar e há quem ache que tem partes cômicas. Mas a princípio não passa de um negócinho melodramático. XD É narrada em primeira pessoa pelo James, em sua grande maioria ;D  
Espero que vocês gostem n.n  
Boa Leitura.  
Bjins ;3

**Por que não eu?**

A _minha _ruivinha entrou no Salão Comunal tarde da noite. Olhei no meu relógio e notei que já passava da meia noite. Balancei a cabeça, em sinal negativo. Esta definitivamente não é a _minha_ Lily. Quero dizer, ela sempre segue as regras, sempre tenta de tudo para ser perfeita – e Mérlin sabe o quanto ela é perfeita para mim. Ok, agora me diga, quem é você, ruivinha linda, e o que fez com a _minha_ Lily?

Pisco os olhos duramente, mas aquela cena é a mais pura verdade. Lily Evans chega tarde da noite e bêbada... Eu não posso acreditar. Mas não é só ela, aquelas três amigas malucas dela também. As quatro riem alto, e Emelina Vance, a mais alta de todas, quase cai, provocando mais risos. Reviro meus olhos. O que, raios, está acontecendo? O que elas fizeram com a _minha_ Lily?

Suspiro longamente, ao vê-las aproximando de nós. Eu, Sirius e Remus estávamos conversando antes da explosão de risadas delas. Sirius dá um sorriso maroto ao ver o estado de Marlene, a única garota, além da Lils, que resiste a ele, bravamente. É, Mérlin, vejo que meu amiguinho está com sorte... Por que não eu? Não, não me refiro à doida da Marlene, e sim à _minha_ Lils.

Note a quantidade de vezes que penso que Lily Evans é minha. Cá entre nós, ainda bem que ela não pode ler meus pensamentos, senão seria capaz de me matar. Tá, eu exagerei, mas eu tenho certeza que eu teria de escutar aqueles milhões de sermões que ela me passa. Tudo bem, eu a amo, mas escutar ela gritando o tempo todo me deixa surdo.

_Quando ela cai no sofá  
So far away_

Eu mal posso acreditar no que estou vendo. _Ela está vindo se sentar no mesmo sofá que eu estou sentado_. Ah, tá. Isso não é tão surpreendente assim. Eu me esqueci do simples acordo que resolvemos ter, tipo assim, um _tratado de paz_. Até agora tem dado certo, porque eu sei que eu estou me controlando o suficiente para não agarrá-la todas as vezes que ela vem me cumprimentar.

E ela realmente se sentou no mesmo sofá que eu. Na verdade, meio distante, mas nada muito sério. Quero dizer, NINGUÉM vai se sentar entre nós, vai? Espero que não.

Marlene se sentou no braço da poltrona de Sirius, que está se aproveitando DEMAIS da situação e lançando todas as suas cantadas sedutoras. Moony está virando um pimentão porque a Dorquinhas, o amor da vida dele, está se sentando no seu colo. Preciso dizer que estou me segurando muito para não rir? E Emelina está indo se deitar. Acho que ela é a mais sã das quatro... Ou melhor, a menos bêbada, porque aquela ali está tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Depois de observar tudo ao me redor, passo a observar a Lily, que ri e fala alto, assim como as outras duas. De longe, ela é a mais bêbada. Quero dizer, ela está com os olhos mais vidrados, ela está mais desarrumada e... WOW, LILY EVANS ESTÁ COM TRÊS BOTÕES DE SUA CAMISA ABERTOS! Cara, isso dá uma PLENA visão dos seios dela. Dá até pra ver a cor do sutiã (Rosa, se quer saber). Vejo Pads olhando-a. Tá, eu não fui o único a perceber.

- Sirius, a Marlene vai cair. – eu digo, tentando desviar a atenção que ele mantinha sobre Lily.

- Opa, gata. – ele segurou a garota pela cintura e puxou para o colo dele. – Não cai não. – e piscou.

Tá, atenção desviada. Agora me deixe terminar o exame corporal que eu estava fazendo na Lils. Ela está com os três botões da camisa abertos, a gravata aberta de um jeito charmoso, a saia, que normalmente ela usa perto do joelho, virou mini-saia... E aquelas madeixas ruivas, que me enlouquecem, lhe caíam pela face de um jeito tão bonito, tão sexy... Decididamente, essa não é a Lily que eu acho que conheço tão bem.

_Vinho à beça na cabeça  
__Eu que sei_

Enquanto eu a observava, ela sorriu pra mim. Ela tem um sorriso maravilhoso. Os dentes branquinhos, a boca pequenina e doce. Sim, eu sei que é doce, porque lembro-me de ter provado uma única vez. É eu realmente queria repetir a dose.

- James... – ela balbuciou, se aproximando bastante de mim. – Posso... Posso... Fazer uma... Uma... Coisa?

- O que? – eu perguntei, meio bobo. _Será que ela vai me beijar?_

- Posso deitar no seu colo? – ela perguntou, e, sem esperar a minha resposta, que obviamente seria sim, ela deitou.

- Er... Eu tinha outra escolha? – eu brinquei, mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Ahn... Acho que não. – ela sorriu, de novo. Mérlin me ajude. Eu vou começar a babar aqui...

Lancei um olhar furtivo a Sirius, que nos observava, divertido, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Marlene. Ele realmente gosta dela... E isso é muito estranho quando se trata de Sirius Black.

- Jimmy? – ela me chamou pelo meu apelido... Ai, ai, ai... Isso não vai prestar.

- Que foi, Lils? – eu passei a mão pela testa dela, afastando os cabelos de seu rosto, num gesto carinhoso. Ela pegou a minha mão e colocou no peito dela.

NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRA! Ela não colocou a minha mão nos seios dela. Eu quis dizer que ela colocou a minha mão onde o coração fica, entende? Ah, dane-se se você não entender. Ah, e com quem eu estou falando? Droga! Lily Evans me enlouquece mesmo! Sirius e Remus nos olharam, com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Mas eu não vou me aproveitar desta situação, porque ela está completamente bêbada, e não sabe o que está fazendo.

- Por que tá batendo são... não... tão forte? – ela perguntou, quase infantil.

- Eu... Hum... Não sei... – eu respondi, corando fortemente, enquanto tirava, delicadamente, a mão do lugar onde ela tinha colocado.

- Ah, nin-ninguém sabe me dizer... – ela comentou, com a voz meio (leia-se totalmente) embargada.

- Hey, Lils! – PADFOOT! Filho da mãe! Tinha que chamar a _minha_ ruivinha linda logo agora? Mas por outro lado, se ele não resolvesse tirá-la daqui, eu começaria a agarrá-la. Afinal, não é todo dia que Lily Evans se joga nos meus braços.

Bem, mas ele largou Marlene na poltrona em que ele estava, porque ela estava, praticamente, dormindo em seus braços. E ficar de babá como eu estou fazendo com a Lils, não é algo que Sirius faça com muita freqüência, se quer saber. Mas, por que, raios, ele não pode ficar quieto, com Marlene no colo por míseros minutinhos?

- Paddy! – ela respondeu, virando-se no meu colo.

- Levanta daí, garota. – ele sorriu, no que eu pude ver que ela fez o mesmo.

- Ah, Paddy, tá bom aqui. – WOW! ELA DISSE QUE ESTAR NO MEU COLO É BOM!

- Desse jeito você me deixa enciumado! – ele retrucou.

- Você sabe que eu te amo... – ela mandou um beijinho pra ele. Ah, não gostei dessa...

- Vem me dar esse beijo, vem. – e piscou. IDIOTA! LILY EVANS É _MINHA_!

- Vem cá... – ela disse. AH, MEU MÉRLIN! O que ela pretende fazer deitada no meu colo e chamando o Pads?

- Vem você pra cá, ruivinha... – Sirius é realmente um cachorro!

Ela tentou levantar-se do meu colo uma vez e caiu de volta, rindo. Cara, ela deveria beber mais! Olha como ela fica mais divertida... Bem, em seguida, entre muitos risos, Pads tirou-a de mim. Tive vontade de puxá-la de volta, mas me contive.

Agora eles estavam muito próximos. Eu realmente acho que ele vai beijá-la, ou que ela vai beijá-lo. Eles estão fechando os olhos agora... É melhor eu não ver essa cena. Eu não posso acreditar que meu melhor amigo e minha garota vão se beijar em alguns segundos.

- SIRIUS BLACK! – Marlene grita. MINHA SALVADORA! Eu declaro minha paixão eterna por Marlene McKinnon agora!

- Marlene McKinnon! – ele sorri, enquanto segura _minha_ Lils perto dele, de um jeito que me incomoda, e ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele.

- Nossa... Tá tudo... girando... Uhu... – a _minha_ ruivinha comenta, rindo.

- SIRIUS BLACK, SEU MAL... MALDITO CAFAGESTE! – Marlene berra novamente. Uh, Lils aprendeu com ela... Só pode! A minha ruivinha está tentando se esquivar do Sirius. Isso é um bom sinal não é? – LARGUE A... A... A... MINHA AMIGA AGORA!

- E por que eu deveria? – ele a puxou de volta. Filho da mãe!

- PORQUE EU ESTOU MANDANDO, SEU IDIOTA, CAFAGESTE, MALDITO, FILHO DA P... – ela ia continuar, mas ele a cortou.

- Não xingue a minha santa mãezinha! – Sirius disse, risonho, no que eu não agüentei e comecei a gargalhar. A mãe do Sirius? Santa? Só podia ser piada! – E não começa a gritar, porque eu não sou surdo.

- JAMES, SEU INÚTIL, VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRAR... TIRAR ELA DOS BRAÇOS DESSE TLOGO... TLOGLO... TROGLODITA? – Marlene estava morta de ciúmes. Era uma cena engraçada, apesar de Sirius estar usando a_ minha_ ruivinha.

- Não seja por isso, Marlene... – eu sorri para ela, me recompondo instantaneamente da minha gargalhada, e pegando uma certa ruivinha nos braços, antes que ela apanhasse de uma Marlene MUITO enciumada... e bêbada.

Nós nos sentamos no sofá, e ficamos assistindo a briguinha infantil dos dois. Lily, estranhamente, recostou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Ela é a única garota que consegue me surpreender! É por isso que eu amo essa garota! Enquanto estou aqui devaneando, estou vendo meu amigo Moony levantar-se da poltrona, com sua Dorcas adormecida em seus braços, e se dirigir ao seu quarto de monitor. Nessas horas eu adoraria ser monitor!

Se bem que... a Lily é monitora, oras! Eu posso fazer isso se quiser! Como se Remus tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ele mostrou-me, com a cabeça, uma porta vermelha bem no fundo do Salão Comunal. EU AMO REMUS JOHN MOONY LUPIN! Affe... Não, acho que me empolguei um pouco mais do que eu gostaria. Eu gosto de Remus como meu amigo, mas daí a amar já é demais, né? Ou melhor, eu só amo a Lily. Dos outros eu gosto.

Do nada, vejo Sirius e Marlene se _engolindo_... Digo, beijando. Ai, ai, Mérlin! Ninguém merece ser vela, tampouco, candelabro de plantão, né? Estupefato, eu me limito a olhar para Lily que está sorrindo bobamente para o casal.

- Você não quer ir se deitar? – eu pergunto, baixinho.

- Não... Essstou bem aqui. – ela ergue a cabeça e me encara. – Isto é, se você não for... se-se deitar, claro... – Lily Evans bêbada é algo realmente divertido. Ela tá até falando enrolado... Huahuahua...

- Não, por mim tudo bem. – eu sorri, e ela voltou a colocar a cabeça sobre o meu ombro.

Poucos minutos depois, Sirius e Marlene saíram do Salão Comunal. Preciso dizer para onde eles foram? É claro que não! Eles foram para a Sala Precisa! Ops... eu já disse. Ah, tudo bem... Eu só pensei, eu não disse.

Olhei para Lily novamente. Não que eu tivesse parado de olhá-la, mas eu me referi ao fato de olhar para o rosto dela. Ah, meu Mérlin, bondoso! Me deixar sozinho com Lily Evans é realmente covardia... Posso me aproveitar dela, só um pouquinho? Quero dizer, eu não vou realmente me aproveitar dela, eu só vou roubar uns beijinhos, que eu tenho certeza que ela não vai sentir a mínima falta...

Mas voltando à minha ruivinha, ela estava quase adormecendo, quando eu encostei minha mão na cabeça dela, numa tentativa de acariciá-la, e ela ergueu a cabeça assustada. Quando ela vê que o ser que tentava acariciá-la sou eu, ela suspira.

- Acho... Acho melhorrr... eu... eu ir me deitar... – Lily comenta, colocando os cabelos para trás da orelha de um jeito muito sexy. Já perceberam que tudo que ela faz, para mim, é sexy?

- Eu te levo até o quarto, então. – eu me apresso a dizer, logo após me levantar.

- Ah, não precisa não, James... – ela começa. – Você deve estar cansado...

- E você está tão bêbada que nem consegue se levantar sozinha desse sofá...

- JAMES!

- Lily!

- Seu... Seu... Idiota! – e ela começa a rir. Mérlin, vê se eu posso mesmo deixar de amar essa garota?

- Ah, vem logo, Lils. – eu a pego no colo. _Literalmente_. E ela não reclama!

Caminhamos, calmamente, porque eu queria mesmo aproveitar aquele nosso momento... E ela é tão leve, tem uma pele tão macia, um cheiro gostoso quando misturado ao cheiro de vinho que ela está emanando também.

Ai, Mérlin, isso é realmente uma provação, não é? Como não me aproveitar de Lily Evans num momento como este? Como? Ela encosta a cabeça no meu peito, e... Hum... Eu posso sentir o cheiro maravilhoso dos cabelos dela. Algo como um perfume de flores nobres... Lírios! É isso! Ela cheira a lírios.

Quando chegamos à porta, ela procura, dentro do bolso de sua mini-saia a chave. Ah, que pena que nosso momento, assim tão juntinhos, está acabando... Ela encontra a chave e me entrega, enquanto eu a coloco de pé, no chão, ela se apóia em mim. Como eu posso resistir? Abro a porta do quarto e... NOSSA! Isso sim é um quarto! Quero dizer, Remus tem igual, e eu já entrei lá várias vezes, mas o quarto de Lily é realmente MUITO melhor do que o dele!

Certo, pausa para descrever o quarto: O Quarto de Lily Evans é simplesmente o quarto mais lindo de todos! A parede é vermelha, com detalhes dourados, por causa das cores da Casa; os móveis são bem talhados e tem um tom cereja, bem claro mesmo; a cama dela é simplesmente repleta de almofadas e bichinhos de pelúcia. Realmente, muito feminino! A penteadeira tem algumas maquiagens – Que ela não precisa usar para ficar linda -, perfumes – idem -, e jóias... E o perfume que emana do quarto? TOTALMENTE LILY EVANS!

- Vamos, Lils – eu a pego no colo, de novo.

- James, pode me pôr no chão – ela me diz, num tom risonho... – Eu acho que chegar até a minha cama, eu consigo.

- Ah, Lily, pára. Você nem é pesada! Dá para te levar na boa...

- Uh... Um elogio de James Potter? – ela riu consigo mesma, no que eu apenas sorri e a coloquei deitada na cama.

_Quando ela insiste beijar seu travesseiro  
__Eu me viro do avesso_

Lily virou-se de bruços e pegou um travesseiro. Ela beijou o travesseiro! Lily Evans é doida como as amigas dela! Ah, meu Mérlin, por quê? Tão bonita – LINDA! -, tão jovem e tão doidinha? Por que ela não beija a mim? Com certeza vai ser recíproco!

- Lily, você tá bem? – eu não resisto em perguntar...

- Aham... – ela responde, se ajeitando na cama e deixando de beijar o travesseiro sortudo...

- Você não quer tomar um banho frio? Só pra curar essa bebedeira, eu... – mas ela me corta.

- Não...

- Tem certeza? – Vai saber se ela bebeu demais? E se der um coma alcoólico nela? Aí eu simplesmente morro!

Sabe, num momento desses, eu gostaria de dizer à ela que eu realmente a amo, e todas aquelas baboseiras que eu imaginei dizer quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Pode parecer loucura, mas é o tipo de momento que você planeja a vida inteira, mas não dá certo.

_Eu vou dizer aquelas coisas  
__Mas na hora esqueço_

- Tenho, James... – ela murmura, com os olhos fechados.

- Mas, vai, só para desencargo da minha consciência.

Ela não me responde. Decido ver se ela já está dormindo. E ela está. Ah, droga! Mas e se ela tiver desmaiado? Ah, não, eu não vou conseguir dormir se pensar que essa ruivinha teve alguma coisa e eu não fiz nada para tentar ajudar. Não tem como! Sem pensar duas vezes, eu a pego no colo, e corro para o banheiro que tem por ali. Provavelmente ela divide esse banheiro com o Remus...

Abro o chuveiro, e espero a água ficar fria para colocá-la debaixo da mesma. O que todos diriam se vissem James Potter cuidando de Lily Evans assim... Ai, ai, ai...

- Lils, acorda, meu amor... – eu não resisto. Eu realmente amo essa garota. Mas ela não dá nenhum sinal, então, eu resolvo entrar debaixo do chuveiro junto com ela.

Ela xinga baixinho, quando sente os jatos de água fria, enquanto eu sorrio e a ponho de pé.

- James, o que é isso? – ela pergunta. – Eu tô completamente zonza... – e quase cai no chão. Mas, é claro, que eu, o maravilhoso James Potter, estou aqui e a seguro em meus braços.

- Lils, você realmente precisa ficar debaixo dessa água. – eu digo, colocando-a de pé novamente, e deixando-a encostada na parede.

- Está tão fria... – ela comenta, de olhos fechados, enquanto estremece.

- Você vai sobreviver – eu digo, sorrindo.

- Seu cachorro! – ela sorri.

- Ei, eu sou um cervo! O Sirius que é o cachorro! – falei demais...

- Ah, James, vai arranjar o que fazer... Eu tô zonza demais pra entender esses seus trocadilhos idiotas.

- Sim, srta. Evans! Vou pegar uma toalha e uma roupa para você.

E saí do banheiro, com o coração na mão, morrendo de medo de que a ruivinha caísse e se machucasse. Agora, ó dúvida cruel, onde ela guarda as toalhas e as roupas? Talvez num desses armários? Deixa eu dar uma olhada. Nesse não, nesse também não... Ah, achei a toalha! Jogo-a para cima da cama e me ponho a procurar um pijama. Encontro um azul, simpático, que não mostra muito do corpo dela, mas é legal... Tem mangas curtas e uma calça, que parece que vai deixar o bumbum dela muito realçado... Agora, vou pegar uma calcinha e um sutiã...

Volto para o banheiro, e coloco a toalha e o pijama em cima de uma mesinha qualquer que eu encontro. Olho para Lily, ela está sentada no chão da cabine, com os olhos fechados. Ai, meu Mérlin! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Lils? – eu me aproximei, nervoso. – Lils? – ela, felizmente, abriu aqueles olhos lindos dela, e eu não pude controlar o impulso de abraçá-la.

- Hum... James?

- Sim, Lily? – eu perguntei, acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Será que você poderia me soltar só um pouco? É que essa água tá muito fria, eu tô começando a ficar congelada debaixo dela e...

- Ah, tá! – eu me levanto rapidamente, enquanto ela esboça um sorriso. Eu estendo-a minha mão para que ela faça o mesmo, e ela aceita. – Melhorou?

- Ah, digamos que eu ainda estou zonza, mas nada parecido com antes. – ela pisca um daqueles olhos maravilhosos para mim, e eu sorrio extremamente idiota.

Eu solto a mão dela, enquanto ela treme.

- Eu peguei um pijama, roupas íntimas e uma toalha. – digo, rápido.

- Ah, James, obrigada! – ela sorri. Ah, esse sorriso já valeu tudo o que eu fiz por você hoje, amor...

- Por nada. – abaixo os olhos, e vou caminhando para a saída do banheiro. – Se precisar de algo, grite, ok?

- Certo.

Bem, agora só me resta esperar. Estou aqui, sentado na cama da _minha_ ruivinha linda, e estou esperando que ela saia daquele banheiro. Ela já está lá há um bom tempo. E eu estou começando a ficar com sono, sabe? Quero dizer, Lily Evans é a única coisa que consegue me manter acordado, ou me acordar durante todos esses anos em que estamos em Hogwarts.

- JAMES!

Oh-oh... Que será que aconteceu? Mérlin, que ela não tenha se machucado! Levanto-me da cama dela, e corro para o banheiro numa velocidade extrema.

- Que foi? – pergunto, exasperado, num tom um pouco alto.

- Shh... Fala baixo... Minha cabeça tá me matando...

Pausa para descrever a situação: Lily Evans sentada na mesinha ao lado da banheira dos monitores – que mais parece uma piscina -, apenas com a blusa do pijama e de calcinha, com as mãos na tempora, e me pedindo para falar baixo. WOW!

- Ok... – eu digo, num tom mais baixo. – Por que você me chamou?

- Ah, porque eu preciso de ajuda para levantar... Tudo parece girar, minha cabeça tá doendo, meus movimentos estão completamente limitados, de modo que eu não consigo sequer me levantar sem pensar que o mundo todo está caindo sobre mim...

- Só você mesmo, Lils – eu a peguei no colo. – Que jeito mais indireto de me pedir colo, hein?

- Ah, James... – ela deu um soquinho no meu peito, no que eu ri e ela parou imediatamente. – Ai, minha cabeça...

- Isso que dá querer me bater... – eu comentei, risonho, enquanto puxava as cobertas da cama dela, e a deitava.

- Você é tão engraçadinho. – ela falou, muito irônica.

- Eu sei – e pisquei para ela, que me encarou sorrido.

- Boa noite, Jimmy...

- Boa noite, Lils... – ela se remexeu na cama, enquanto eu me sentei na beirada, olhando-a adormecer sorrindo para mim.

_Por que não eu?  
Por que não eu?_

É, eu realmente adoro essa garota! Ela é tão incrível quanto eu jamais imaginei que seria. É uma pena que ela realmente não me queira. Mas eu nunca vou desistir dessa garota. Por mais chapada que ela possa ficar, por mais respondona e irônica... Ela sempre vai ser a única garota que invade os meus sonhos. A única garota que eu sempre quis, mas nunca me escolheu... Se ela já escolhera Prewett e Diggory, por que não eu?

- Por que não eu? – eu pensei em voz alta, mas ela não me respondeu, tampouco me escutou. Já deveria estar dormindo...

* * *

Dia seguinte ao porre da _minha_ amada ruiva. Caos completo. Quem me acorda é Sirius, com a sua incrível e odiosa curiosidade de um cachorro sarnento. ELE MENTIU PARA MIM! Tá, isso é revoltante. Ainda mais para mim, o cara mais legal do mundo, que ficou segurando toda a vontade que teve de agarrar Lily Evans e cuidou dela durante toda aquela bebedeira.

- Prongs! – Pads, por que você é tão insistente? Eu me reviro na cama, tentando fugir daquela claridade diurna.

- Sirius, deixa ele... – REMUS, MEU POSSÍVEL SALVADOR! Arranque daqui este ser maligno e perturbador de sono de pessoas inocentes como eu.

- Ah, sem essa! Ele vai TER que contar o que andou aprontando com a ruivinha! – Peter, seu rato maldito!

- Prongs, Lily está te esperando. – Padfoot comentou, num tom baixo e eu levantei rapidamente, para depois descobrir que tudo não passava de uma simples invenção dele. Ele ri. Não, ele gargalha... Filho da mãe!

- Seu cachorro sarnento! – eu ri também. Mas é claro que eu não deixei barato. Ninguém mexe com James Potter e sai ileso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu taco meu travesseiro na cara dele. Agora sou em quem gargalha, Pads. Eu mando aqui! Huahuahua... Além do mais, eu... _Pof_... FILHO DA MÃE DELE! Ele me tacou uma almofada! Ah, mas vai ter volta! Pego a mesma almofada e miro nele, só que ele abaixa e acaba pegando em Moony, que tem uma mira bem pior do que a minha e acaba acertando Wormtail, que está encostado na minha cama e parece bem assustado... Ratinho, né? Sabe como eles são.

E... AH, MEU MÉRLIN, O QUE É ISSO? Huahuahua... O... Huahuahua... Worm... Huahuahua... Wormtail... Huahuahua... de cueca... Huahuahua... ursinhos... Huahuahuahuahuahuahua...

* * *

Maldita dor de cabeça! Lily Evans, por que, diabos, você teve que beber tanto? Por quê? Não, e o pior, por que você teve de deixar Potter cuidar de você daquele jeito? Ai, meu Mérlin, por que eu sou tão idiota assim? Por quê? Eu nem, ao menos, me lembro de muita coisa que aconteceu ontem... Será que James se aproveitou deste meu pequeno deslize e me agarrou ou beijou?

ELE NÃO PODE TER FEITO ISSO! Mas por que, raios, eu tinha que beber tanto? Eu não podia me contentar com um simples copo de vinho? É claro que não... Lily Evans sempre quer muito mais do que realmente pode ter, ou agüentar, como neste caso. Será que ele fez alguma coisa comigo? Não... James pode ser um grande cafajeste, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não faria nada que eu não quisesse. MAS E SE EU TIVESSE QUISTO? Ai, ai... Não posso nem gritar em pensamento que a minha cabeça já dói.

Mas, James, o cafajeste, cachorro, galinha, idiota, perseguidor de ruivinhas inocentes, e tudo o mais que eu costumo chamá-lo – que eu simplesmente não consigo me lembrar... –, não faria isso comigo porque agora nós temos um _tratado de paz_. E até agora, ele vem sendo um bom amigo. Quero dizer, eu não me lembro das últimas horas que estivemos juntos, mas eu tenho certeza que ele não fez nada comigo. Ele simplesmente não pode ter feito nada comigo.

EU O ESFOLO VIVO SE ELE TIVER FEITO ALGO COMIGO! _Ai, minha cabeça...

* * *

_

_Minha_ ruivinha ainda não desceu para o café da manhã... Será que ainda não acordou, ou a cabeça dela está realmente matando-a? Quero dizer, aquelas três amigas malucas dela estão acordadas, morrendo de dor de cabeça. Cena realmente cômica... Nada comparado às cenas da Lils, ontem. Cá entre nós, eu, apesar de não ter conseguido rir na hora, porque eu estava bem ocupado, olhando por outro ângulo, percebi que a ruivinha é bem engraçada bêbada.

E lá vem ela, uma beldade sonolenta, praticamente, cambaleante para a mesa da Grifinória. Os cabelos penteados, mas, mesmo assim, bagunçados o suficiente para deixá-la sexy... Ela está vestindo o pijama... Huahua... Lily Evans de pijama, em pleno Salão Principal... Mas, ei! Todos estão olhando para o bumbum dela! Eu disse que aquele pijama realçava...

MAS EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR AQUELES IDIOTAS FICAREM OLHANDO PARA ELA _DESTE_ JEITO! Vou tirar ela dali agora! Levanto muito rápido, e quase derrubo o copo de suco de maçã do Wormtail. Olho para a ruivinha, novamente, e vejo aquele Comensalzinho idiota, Malfoy, se aproximar. EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR AQUELE IDIOTA CHEGAR PERTO DELA!

- Evans, até que para uma Sangue-Ruim, você não é nada feia, sabe? – Malfoy disse, rodeando a _minha_ Lily. Fuinha gay.

- Cala a boca, sua fuinha nojenta. – É por isso que eu amo essa ruiva. Ela sempre responde essas coisas à altura.

- Melhor você guardar essa sua língua grande dentro da boca, Evans. – ele sibilou. Não estou gostando nada disso, melhor eu chegar junto logo.

- Alguma coisa errada, Lily? – eu pergunto, parando ao lado dela e passando uma mão pela cintura dela. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai me xingar por isso...

- Olha, o Potter defendendo a namoradinha sangue-ruim!

- NÃO CHAMA A LILY DE SANGUE-RUIM! – eu gritei, no que senti Lily colocar uma das mãos dela no meu braço.

- Pára, James... – ela pediu.

- Ah, que cena mais tocante! – Narcissa Black. A vadia loira. – A sangue-ruim e o namoradinho quatro-olhos!

- CALA A BOCA, BLACK! – eu juro que não fui eu que gritei isso. Foi a Lily.

- Ora, Evans, cale a boca você! – ela gritou de volta. – Sangue-ruim prepotente! Quem você pensa que é? Não passa de uma vadia, impura, ridícula e metida à sabe-tudo!

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA! – Lily berrou, e eu segurei o braço dela. Cara, ela queria dar um tapa na cara da Narcissa, ou foi só impressão?

- Ah, Evans, você é tão tolinha. – ela sibilou. – Até parece que você não sabe que seus pais foram mortos pelo Lorde. – Lils deixou uma lágrima cair, e enxugou no mesmo momento.

Os pais dela foram mortos por Voldemort! Eu não sabia disso... Cara, como a Lily pôde manter isso em segredo? Quero dizer, acho que nem a Marlene, melhor amiga dela, sabe. Ela escondeu isso de todos. Por quê? Eu não iria medir esforços pra tentar consolá-la. Olho ao meu redor. Sirius, Remus e Peter estão atrás de nós dois, junto com Marlene, Alice, Emelina e Dorcas.

- Você não sabe de nada! – _minha_ ruivinha repetiu baixinho. Outra lágrima escorreu.

- Sei muito mais do que você pensa, _querida_. – Black comentou.

- Como? Como você sabe tanto sobre mim, Black?

- O meu sangue é puro, Evans! Eu tenho meus meios... Além do mais, os que estão do lado do Lorde, sempre são recompensados... – eu larguei a Lily por um momento e ela deu um tapa na cara da Narcissa! UHU! VAI LILY, VAI! Opa... Eu acho melhor segurá-la. – SUA VADIA!

- VOCÊ É A VADIA POR AQUI, BLACK! – Ai, meu Mérlin. Isso não vai dar certo! Agora, aquela outra prima do Sirius, a Bellatrix, chegou.

- EVANS, VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER MUITO POR ISSO! – Narcissa gritou e veio para cima da _minha_ Lily, junto à irmã.

Eu simplesmente não posso deixar a Lily se machucar! Cadê as amigas dela agora? Ai, meu Mérlin! Sem pensar duas vezes, eu me coloco entre elas. Acho que não poderia ter usado a varinha, não é? Quero dizer, as duas, por mais sonserinas e nojentas que sejam, estão desarmadas... Não seria justo, seria?

Marlene se soltou dos braços de Sirius, e ficou ao lado da minha ruivinha, fazendo uma pose e uma cara de malvada. Senti uma vontade de rir muito, muito forte, mas me segurei, porque uma daquelas duas sonserinas me arranhou. E doeu.

Alice apareceu, do nada, e se pôs do outro lado da Lils. Tá, agora, aquelas malditas podem parar de me arranhar, porque eu vou sair do meio delas, e a _minha_ Lily já tem duas amigas para ajudá-la a socar aquelas nojentas.

- Lily, você... Você tá chorando? – eu escutei Marlene perguntar.

- Não. – ela respondeu, seca.

Empurrando as Black para longe de mim, eu me pus ao lado de Sirius, que empunhava a varinha na direção de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Ranhoso. Cara, como uma única pessoa pode causar tanta confusão assim? Quero dizer, Lily e Malfoy estavam apenas discutindo, quando todos começaram a se aproximar.

E, se quer saber, eu estou prestes a me perguntar onde estão os malditos professores. Eles deveriam tomar café da manhã conosco, como costumam fazer toda manhã. Procuro-os com o olhar, mas nenhum deles está por perto. Muito, muito oportuno! Droga!

Lanço um feitiço em Malfoy, que se protege e me ataca de volta. Desvio do feitiço, que atinge uma das meninas, que estavam duelando atrás de nós. Como eu sei que foi uma garota? Ah, o grito me é familiar. Espera! Eu conheço esse grito. Será que o feitiço atingiu a Lily? Ah, Mérlin!

Me viro, numa tentativa vã de conseguir ver quem está caído no chão e quem está de pé. Malfoy me atinge com um feitiço cortante no supercílio e eu sinto o sangue escorrer. Reviro os olhos. É só o que Comensalzinho sabe fazer? Precisa de muito mais para derrotar James Potter!

Revido, sem pensar, com um tarantalegra. Não tinha nada melhor? Droga! Vou aproveitar essa dancinha ridícula dele para fazer algo melhor. Hum...

- FURNUNCULUS! – Melhorou. Malfoy está cheio de furúnculos, por todo o corpo. Huahuahua... A cena é realmente bizarra, se quer saber.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – MIMIE! Droga! Por que, raios, logo quando nós estamos por cima da carne seca, você tem de chegar?

Imediatamente, todos abaixam a varinha. E, livre de qualquer um daqueles idiotas que pudessem me atacar por trás, eu me viro, para ver quem fora atingido pelo feitiço de Malfoy. Ela ainda continua caída no chão. Qual será o feitiço que ele lançou? Caminho até o montinho ao redor da garota, e descubro que ela é a _minha_ Lily.

MALDITO! Eu prometi a mim mesmo que ninguém machucaria Lily, mas fracassei... Me ajoelhei ao lado da ruivinha, afastando todos. Ela estava deitada, graças a Mérlin, acordada, com um grande corte nas costas.

- Está doendo muito? – eu pergunto, fazendo menção de encostar.

- Está... – ela sussurra. – Não encosta.

- Certo. – eu aceno com a cabeça. – Você não vai se levantar?

- Como você quer que eu levante, James? – ela me olhou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Minhas costas e minha cabeça estão doendo, eu mal posso me mexer...

- Ah. Foi mal, ruivinha. – eu disse, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Srta. Evans! – McGonagall, por que você tem sempre que me atrapalhar? – O que está fazendo de pijama no Salão Principal? E o que é isso nas suas costas?

- Professora, a Lily foi atingida por um feitiço do Malfoy e...

- Daveport! – ela adora cortar meu barato... - CONTROLE OS ALUNOS DA SUA CASA! – ela berrou. – Srta. Evans, vou levá-la até a enfermaria.

- Posso ir? – pergunto, fazendo aquela cara de cachorro pidão, que Sirius me ensinou.

- E eu tenho outra escolha? – Lily perguntou-me, rindo-se e segundos depois, fazendo uma careta de dor.

* * *

A Lily já está no nosso Salão Comunal. Graças a Mérlin! Mas, o que eu quero mesmo agora, é terminar de planejar um jantarzinho com ela, esta noite. Pode ser na Sala Precisa, ou até mesmo na Torre de Astronomia, que é mais romântico. Prefiro ficar com a segunda opção.

Tudo pronto! Eu e Sirius arranjamos comida na cozinha, com os elfos, e arrumamos a Torre de Astronomia de um jeito bem legal. Quero dizer, o que eu considero legal, porque se fosse pelo Pads, eu acho que estaria perdido. Ele queria mesmo era trazer tequila e salgadinhos. Acho que isso não é algo romântico, é?

Voltamos ao Salão Comunal, e enquanto eu falo com Lily, Sirius fala com Marlene. Quero dizer, eu ainda preciso convencer aquela ruivinha cabeça-dura a ir comigo até a Torre de Astronomia sem que ela perceba as minhas segundas intenções... E isso não vai ser nada, nada fácil.

- Lily, você... – eu começo, no que ela se mexe no sofá, e me encara. – É... você pode...

- Nossa, James Potter gaguejando! – não acredito que ela está zoando com a minha cara. Eu coro, e ela ri.

- Lily! É sério... – eu sorrio, sem graça. – Você quer... pode... gostaria...

- James, eu sei os sinônimos de querer, não precisa me explicar. – ela resmunga, revirando os olhos. Puxa, você é realmente encorajadora, Lils!

- Quer ficar quieta, Lils? – ela acena com a cabeça. – Certo... Obrigado. – eu pauso, para tomar fôlego. Se eu levar um fora agora, não vão poder dizer que foi por falta de escolha de palavras, não é? – Você gostaria de jantar comigo?

Ela parece sem fala.

- Você não vai tentar nenhuma gracinha, vai? – ela me encara, com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- Não, Lily. – eu digo, olhando-a nos olhos e tentando passar que estou, realmente, sendo sincero.

- Então, tudo bem. – ela responde, se mexendo no sofá. – Nós somos amigos agora.

- Lily, eu te amo! – digo, espontaneamente, num acesso de empolgação. – Er... Eu...

- Ah, tudo bem, James. – ela ri. Acho que ela ainda está afetada pelo porre de ontem. – Você quis dizer que gosta de mim, não foi? Como amiga?

Na verdade eu quis dizer que te amo mesmo, Lils. Eu realmente amo você. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis para mim. A única garota que eu realmente conheço mais do que a mim mesmo. A única garota pela qual eu morreria. A única garota que eu amo.

- É... Foi isso, sim, Lils. – eu confirmo, baixando os olhos.

- Ahn, certo... – hum... Senti uma nota de desaponto nessa frase?

- Certo, então vai se arrumar. – eu mandei, me levantando do sofá. – A gente se encontra as nove, na Torre de Astronomia, ok?

- Ok... – ela diz, sorrindo.

* * *

_Eu encomendo um jantar  
__Só pra nós dois_

Eu mal posso acreditar que ela aceitou vir a esse jantar, meu Mérlin! Me diga, quando foi que Lily Evans bateu a cabeça ou bebeu hoje? Será que ela caiu da cama? Bom, só espero que ela não tenha me enganado e venha realmente. Mas e se ela tiver aceitado só pra me humilhar? Ah, a Lily não seria capaz disto... Se ela quisesse, teria feito isso antes, cá entre nós, já que agora nós somos amigos.

Sento-me no parapeito da janela, e fico observando as estrelas. Eu não costumo fazer isso com muita freqüência. Normalmente, quando venho para cá, fico a maior parte do tempo de olhos fechados... Sabe como é, né? A carne é fraca, mesmo eu amando a _minha_ ruivinha.

E, falando em minha ruivinha, ela acaba de chegar. E está muito, muito linda! Os cabelos soltos, daquele jeito que a deixa sexy, e um vestido preto que deixa o corpo dela lindo. Ah, eu não sei descrever a roupa direito, mas Lily Evans é realmente a garota mais linda que eu já vi.

- Lils... – eu caminho até a porta, e pego-a pela mão.

- Jimmy... – ela sorri.

Preciso dizer, novamente, que ela tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi? Bom, ela é a garota mais linda que eu já vi, e, sinceramente, eu diria que eu preciso parar de pensar em todas as qualidades da Lily e parar de repetir, incansavelmente, que eu acho-a a garota mais linda de todas e tudo o mais. Mas, hoje, ela se superou, cara. Esse vestido cai perfeitamente no corpo dela.

Puxo a cadeira, para que ela se sente. – Obrigada... – ela diz. Eu faço que sim com a cabeça, como quem diz "de nada", e me sento de frente a ela. Ela coloca uma mexa do cabelo para trás, e eu nos sirvo de vinho. Huahuahua... Vamos ver se ela vai tomar... Afinal, ontem, ela teve um senhor porre, não é? Logo depois, coloco um pouco de água na outra taça.

Ela sorri, enquanto bebemos um pouco de vinho e conversamos sobres coisas banais. Tipo, como o tempo estava bom hoje e como aquela briguinha idiota aconteceu pela manhã.

- Então, Lily, por que você bebeu tanto ontem? – eu resolvi perguntar.

- Ah, por nada... Eu nunca tinha tomado um porre, então decidi ver como era... E você sabe como aquelas minhas amigas são malucas, não? – ela comentou, risonha.

Eu tinha certeza de que aquele não era o motivo, mas, por hora, eu achei melhor deixar quieto. Afinal, eu e Lily estávamos conversando como dois amigos, que não são tão íntimos, mas, mesmo assim, estavam se entendendo numa boa. E era verdade.

Eu olhei para ela, que encarava o céu, parecendo sonhadora. Sorri involuntariamente. Descobri uma coisa, nesse meio tempo que admiti meu amor pela minha ruivinha, que é a mais pura verdade... Quando me apaixonei pela Lils, eu fiquei tão bobo.

Pouco tempo depois, nós estávamos jantando, e, novamente, conversando sobre banalidades, mas eram banalidades que não nos deixavam cair em um silêncio perturbador. Quero dizer, é infinitamente mais fácil falar com a Lils quando ela está bêbada, porque ela aceita quase tudo o que eu digo.

Logo, já tínhamos terminado de comer. Ela pediu licença, e se levantou da mesa, para ir se sentar ao parapeito da janela da Torre de Astronomia.

_Se não tem nada pra depois  
__Por que não eu?_

Eu me aproximo, vagarosamente, e me sento ao lado dela. Ela olha para o céu, e eu a olho. Sinto uma vontade inexplicável de abraçá-la, mas eu tenho que me controlar. Não quero estragar a nossa noite com isso. Não quero, simplesmente, acabar levando um tapa no meio da cara. Essa noite saiu bem melhor do que eu imaginei... Por que não tentar?

- Lils, eu...

- Ah, Jimmy, não vai começar a gaguejar de novo, vai? – ela sorriu, desviando o olhar das estrelas e voltando-se para mim.

Eu ri. E ela pegou na minha mão. Wow! Progresso e tanto, não é? – Você pode me dizer o que quiser, ok? Contanto que não seja uma das suas gracinhas...

- Certo, certo, Lils... – eu disse, sorrindo, e apertando a mão dela. – Você tem algo para fazer, depois de sair daqui?

- Hum... Não... – ela responde.

Eu me calo, e fico olhando para ela. Ela desvia o olhar. Eu me aproximo ainda mais, bem devagar. Nossos rostos estão quase colados, e eu posso sentir a respiração dela, quente, enquanto ela me encara profundamente. Eu tento me afastar, mas não consigo. Aquele olhar penetrante que só ela sabe como me lançar é arrebatador... Eu acabo com o mínimo espaço que existe entre nós e a beijo.

E esse é, simplesmente, o melhor beijo de toda minha vida. Lily, de início, não corresponde, mas, logo depois, sim. Ela beija tão bem. Eu coloco uma das mãos na nuca dela, ela se arrepia, e perpasso, devagar, a outra por sua cintura. As sensações que essa ruivinha provoca em mim são tão mágicas...

Mas, de repente, ela pára, se separa de mim. E eu me culpo, internamente, por não mantê-la perto. Lily se levanta do parapeito e se afasta ainda mais de mim. Será que ela não gostou do beijo? Não. Impossível não gostar de um beijo meu. Eu sou James Potter, lembra? Sou popular, bonito, jogador de quadribol, e tudo o mais. As garotas caem de amores por mim... _Mas não Lily Evans_.

- Eu... Ah, me desculpe, Lils. – eu abaixei o olhar.

Ela abaixou o olhar também, e não me respondeu. Nós acabamos passando algum tempo assim, mas logo nos sentamos à mesa, novamente, e eu enchi nossas taças de vinho. Bom, minutos se passaram e nós voltamos a conversar, como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido, embora eu me sentisse queimar por dentro. Eu queria beijá-la, de novo. Eu queria senti-la perto de mim. Eu a amo.

_Você tá nessa rejeitada  
__Caçando paixão_

- Ahn... Lil, você vai me desculpar, mas... – eu sorri, enquanto arqueei uma sombrancelha. – Eu vou perguntar de novo... Por que você tomou aquele porre, ontem?

- Você não desiste mesmo, hein, James? – ela comentou, risonha, enquanto eu apenas dei de ombros e continuei sorrindo, marotamente. – Ok, eu vou contar. Mas você que não se atreva a dizer a todo mundo! – ela terminou, num tom ameaçador.

Eu assenti, com a cabeça, e tomei um gole do vinho, enquanto esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Ela também olhava para mim, provavelmente, travando uma batalha interna, sem ter certeza se deveria me dizer a verdade. Senti vontade de rir, mas fiz força para ficar quieto e respeitar o silêncio da _minha_ ruivinha.

- Certo... – ela começou, olhando para o céu, já não mais tão estrelado. Em breve uma grande tempestade começaria. – Gideão terminou comigo. – eu decidi me calar, vai que eu falo alguma coisa que ela não gosta? Assenti novamente, só para constar que tinha a escutado. Mas que fora uma revelação maravilhosa, ah, fora! – E eu fiquei bastante chateada... – ela não disse triste, o que é bom... Talvez ela nem goste dele. – Aí, as garotas tiveram a brilhante e bela idéia de ir para Hogsmeade à noite, beber qualquer coisa num bar, que eu esqueci o nome, e, bem, o resultado você viu... – ela sorriu.

- O resultado foi bem engraçado, se quer saber... – eu disse, sorrindo para ela. A chuva começou a cair lá fora. – E, quer saber de mais uma coisa? – ela me encarou, com os olhos brilhantes de tão curiosa. – Você precisa se divertir mais vezes... – eu levantei da cadeira, e, logo depois, levantei-a também, puxando-a pela mão.

- James, onde é que você vai me...? – eu não a deixei terminar a frase, e coloquei a minha capa da invisibilidade por cima de nós dois.

Quando saímos da Torre de Astronomia, eu pedi que ela ficasse muito quieta mesmo, porque eu estava sem o Mapa do Maroto, e, apesar de conhecer cada passagem daquele castelo, não tinha como eu saber quem andava pelos corredores durante a noite. Mas, como nem tudo pode ser perfeito, quando nós estávamos bem perto da passagem que nos levaria do segundo andar para fora do castelo, a gata idiota do Filch começou a miar e a nos encarar fixamente. _Meleca!_

Lily me encarou, com aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes que ela costuma chamar de olhos. Eu tinha completa certeza que dali a pouco, quando pudesse, ela começaria a gritar comigo. E, bem, eu gostaria de pular essa parte, mas, o básico de estar com a Lils, é que você tem de estar preparado para qualquer explosão que ela possa vir a ter. O que acontece quase sempre.

Mas, ao invés de me lançar aqueles olhares fulminantes que costumava, ela aproximou-se ainda mais de mim. WOW! EU DECLARO MEU AMOR PELA GATA DO FILCH NESTE MOMENTO! Ela está _bem_ mais perto, de modo que consigo sentir o perfume que ela está usando – muito bom por sinal. E, agora que ela está bem ciente da situação, eu posso me aproveitar desse momento, não posso, querido e bondoso, Mérlin?

Aperto-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim, e começamos a nossa caminhada na direção da passagem. Já posso até escutar as falas indignadas do zelador... "_Esses alunos... Dumbledore deveria me deixar usar as correntes e algemas! Esses idiotas precisam aprender!_" – e todo o discurso de sempre. Momentos depois, nós já estamos dentro da passagem. E, se quer saber, é um ótimo lugar para se estar com Lily Evans! É o tipo básico de passagem: estreito, escuro e cheio de pedras em que uma garota como ela pode tropeçar e cair nos meus braços. Maravilhoso, não é?

- James, eu juro que eu queria te matar àquela hora... – ela comentou, sorrindo, e com uma das mãos na parede do lado dela, para não cair. Mas é claro que era pura precaução... Lily é do tipo que prefere prevenir à remediar.

- Oras, você não confia em mim? – eu perguntei, sorrindo, enquanto caminhava a frente dela.

- E quem confia em James Potter? – ela perguntou, rindo.

- Pô, magoou... – eu fiz cara de coitadinho, embora ela não pudesse ver muito bem, já que a única fonte de iluminação era a minha varinha, que estava um pouco longe.

- Oh, pobrezinho! – ela riu um pouco mais, e eu, fingindo indignação, me distanciei alguns bons passos, numa espécie de estratégia. – Ei, James! – Huahuahua... E não é que a tática funciona?

- Ouvi meu nome? – eu me virei, sorrindo, enquanto a procurava com o olhar. Mas, ué, onde ela está?

Percorri o olhar por todo o caminho que fiz, e até voltei alguns passos. Que maravilhoso, eu tinha conseguido me perder de Lily numa passagem estreita o suficiente para dois não passarem juntos. É o tipo de coisa que acontece com pessoas sortudas como eu. Mérlin, como é que num minuto o senhor está sendo tão bondoso comigo, e no outro está sendo cruel deste modo? Ah, sim, é claro que estou sendo dramático, mas, puxa vida, será que ele não poderia me ajudar ás vezes?

- Lily? – chamei-a. Quem sabe ela responde, não é? Mas ela poderia utilizar aquela inteligência toda que eu sei que ela tem e murmurar um _lumus_, só para eu saber onde ela está, não?

Como eu já esperava, a ruivinha não me respondeu. Aquela danada está aprontando alguma. Eu tenho certeza disso. Dei uma última olhada no lugar em que ela estava antes, para depois seguir caminho. Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai fazer algo. CERTEZA! Ou pelo menos ela poderia fazer algo, não é, querido Mérlin? Certo... Eu sei que costumo pedir coisas difíceis de se realizar, mas, o que custa tentar? Olha, até rimou. Viu, Mérlin? Poderia me ajudar só um pouquinho... Até rima eu faço!

- PELAS BARBAS DE MÉRLIN! – eu gritei, assustado, enquanto uma Lily, muito_ engraçadinha_, ria as minhas custas.

A ruivinha tinha me dado um susto! E agora rachava de tanto rir da minha cara... Que bonito, Lily Evans, que bonito! Isso é coisa que se faça? Ela quer ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar comigo! É, porque eu, realmente, penso em me casar com Lily. Ela é o amor da minha vida, certo? Minha alma gêmea... Bah, isso soou tão... besteirol romântico? O tipo de coisa que acontece com todo mundo apaixonado, não é? Por favor, diga que sim!

Mas, resumindo, Lily passou a minha frente, sei lá eu como, e quando eu me virei, para continuar o caminho até o lado de fora do castelo, eu a vi, pendurada de ponta cabeça, sorrindo abertamente! É claro que eu tomei um susto! Não é todo dia que Lily Evans se dependura sei lá eu onde, e fica de cabeça para baixo, como uma morceguinha, é?

- Lily, isso foi golpe baixo... – eu sorrio, sem graça, enquanto a ruivinha ainda ri. – Lils, quer fazer o favor de parar de rir? – pedi. Mas é claro que ela nunca me escuta, certo? – LILY EVANS PARE DE RIR! – e quem disse que adianta gritar com ela? A peste ri ainda mais!

- De... desculpe... – ela diz, em meio a muitos risos. – Eu... Hahaha... eu... foi, realmente, engraçado... Hahaha... – e novamente eu sorrio sem graça.

- Tá. Tudo bem. – eu digo, enquanto ela se recupera do ataque de risos. – Mas você não pretende ficar sentada aí e rindo o resto da noite, né? – pergunto, irônico. Claro que a minha intenção é deixá-la sem graça.

Ela cora. ADORO quando ela cora. Parece tão pura quando faz isso. Ela fica ainda mais linda. Eu já disse que ela é a garota mais linda da face terrena? Acho que já... Mas quem se importa? Ela é mesmo.

Lily se levanta, tirando o pó do vestido, e nós continuamos nossa caminhada até os arredores de fora do castelo em completo silêncio. Posso escutar sua respiração curta e rápida, seus passos ecoando enquanto caminha lentamente atrás de mim. E quando finalmente estamos próximos à saída, podemos escutar o barulhinho gostoso que a chuva faz ao se chocar com o chão.

_E eu com a cara mais lavada, digo:  
__Por que não?_

E daí o clima vai sendo criado. O silêncio entre nós dois não é mais tão incômodo quanto antes e, bem, eu sinto novamente aquela vontade quase que incontrolável de beijá-la. E como não aproveitar o momento fabuloso em que estamos sozinhos numa passagem secreta? Quero dizer, ninguém vai nos ver, nem nos punir, tampouco querer nos condenar por isso, não é?

- Lily, cuidado com... – e, bem, ela quase cai. Se não fosse por mim, cairia... Eu ia dizer, eu juro que ia dizer que tinha um degrau, mas ela é apressada. Ninguém mandou-a não esperar eu terminar de falar, mandou?

Mas, já que Mérlin está resolvendo me ajudar, não vou desperdiçar a chance, não é? Lily e eu estamos perigosamente perto. Quero dizer, ela está com as mãos no meu peitoral, enquanto eu estou com uma mão na cintura e outra na cabeça dela – porque eu não tinha certeza que conseguiria segurá-la a tempo... E se ela caísse e batesse a cabeça poderia desmaiar... E, ah, estou explicando coisas demais!

Trago-a mais para perto de mim, e me inclino para beijá-la. E, olhem que maravilha, ela não se afasta! Acho que os encantos de James Potter estão, finalmente, surtindo efeito em Lily Evans, _minha_ amada ruivinha. Notem que o vício de chamá-la de _minha_ ainda não desapareceu completamente.

Bem, é o segundo... não, é o terceiro... É o terceiro melhor beijo de toda a minha vida, e, eu não beijei poucas vezes, se quer saber. Mas é que beijar Lily é, realmente, melhor do que beijar qualquer outra garota. Deve ser porque eu a amo. É estranho dizer isso, ou melhor, pensar. É porque, na verdade, ela é a primeira garota por quem eu sinto algo assim. Eu nunca amei ninguém, sem ser a Lily. Ela foi a primeira, e, com certeza, vai ser a única!

Nos separamos lentamente, e eu me puno internamente por deixá-la se afastar de mim. – Eu... desculpe de novo, Lils. – eu digo, rápido e olhando para baixo e, logo depois, empurrando um dos tijolos, com a varinha, para que a parede se transformasse numa porta e nós dois pudéssemos sair do castelo e, quem sabe, dar um passeio?

Mas, de qualquer forma, Lily não respondeu se me desculpava por tê-la beijado. E, novamente, eu tenho vontade de perguntar "Por que não eu?". Mas me resigno a ter duas opções: a) ela me desculpou (o que cá entre eu e os meus botões, eu duvido) ou b) ela ficou furiosa, mas ficou quieta, porque achou que eu poderia largá-la ali sozinha e ir embora... Acho que a segunda alternativa é a mais correta, no momento.

Saímos do castelo. A chuva caía fortemente sobre nossas cabeças. Eu ainda duvidava do fato de Lily Evans estar comigo, debaixo de chuva, sorrindo abertamente para mim. Era esse o momento. Eu tinha de lhe dizer o que sentia por ela. Eu tinha de lhe contar sobre o meu amor.

_Por que não eu?  
__Por que não eu?_

- Lils... – eu falei. Ela me olhou nos olhos. – Eu tenho que te dizer algumas coisas.

- Pode dizer, Jimmy – ela sorriu, abrindo os braços e girando, enquanto os pingos da chuva batiam em seu rosto. – Você pode me dizer o que quiser.

- Ahn... Tá legal... Presta atenção, ok? – eu pedi. Ela consentiu e voltou seu olhar para mim. Ela estava linda. Completamente molhada. Os cabelos ruivos despenteados, o vestido preto marcando cada curva perfeita do corpo dela, os sapatos de salto jogados na grama, enquanto ela estava descalça. – No começo de tudo, Lils, você não passava de uma brincadeira idiota entre eu e o Sirius... Nós tínhamos concordado em te conquistar e, quem te conquistasse primeiro, ganharia alguns privilégios idiotas. Coisa de criança, mesmo.

Ela me encarou, incrédula. Eu ainda me lembro de cada careta que ela fazia quando nós enchíamos seu saco. Afinal, eu e Sirius éramos verdadeiras pestes. Infernizávamos a vida dela. Eu me lembro de uma vez que Sirius a enfeitiçou, só para ver se conseguia beijá-la uma vez, e acabou saindo com uma bela marca dos cinco dedos da ruivinha no rosto...

- Aí, você começou a nos dar foras e toda a brincadeira se tornou um desafio. Sirius lançou a aposta: Quem te ganhasse, seria o ganhador de sei-lá-quantos galeões e de todas as garotas que quisesse. Desafio idiota, eu sei. – disse rápido, antes que ela dissesse. - Ele desistiu de você logo nas primeiras vezes em que você lhe disse "não"... Mas eu, mesmo inconsciente, disse a mim mesmo que te conquistaria, que conseguiria sair com você e que você cairia aos meus pés como aqueles montes de garotas. Mas eu quebrei a cara, porque você continuava me dando foras. Quanto mais eu insistia, mais você gritava e brigava comigo. Eu imaginei que poderia te vencer pelo cansaço... Mas, certamente, não consegui.

Lily deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. Ela sabia que me tinha aos seus pés o tempo todo, aquela danada, e nunca quis me dar uma única chance. Mas, eu prefiro assim. É bem melhor do que ter aquelas assanhadas me agarrando e gritando para quem quiser ouvir que me amam e tudo o mais.

- E, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Eu que queria te conquistar, e você quem me conquistou... – eu sorri. – Toda vez que eu me aproximava de você, você dizia: "Não vou sair com você, Potter", mesmo que eu só fosse lhe cumprimentar... Tudo bem que depois eu ia mesmo pedir para você sair comigo, mas você poderia mesmo ter sido legal e me deixar perguntar, não é? – eu brinquei. – Mas você me encantou, com esse seu gênio terrível, – ela me mostrou a língua, no que eu sorri ainda mais. – com a sua simpatia, o seu sorriso cativante, a sua beleza inebriante, a sua personalidade irrelevante... Você era o que eu queria para mim, ou melhor, o que eu ainda quero. Sabe, quando você tinha algum encontro, ou quando você conversava com as suas amigas, eu sempre ficava te observando. Eu via você sorrir, ficar feliz, chorar, entristecer, se enervar, se acalmar, e todos os seus sentimentos sempre foram tão transparentes que quando você disse que me odiava, pela primeira vez, eu, realmente, pensei que fosse verdade.

Lily me encarou com aquele olhar de quem diz: "quem disse que não é?", mas ficou quieta. Parecia estar gostando de me ouvir lhe contar tudo aquilo. Devia ser bom para ela, mas estava se tornando torturante para mim.

- Mas quando eu vi você beijar outro, sorrir para outro, ser feliz com outro, eu descobri que o que Remus vivia me dizendo era verdade. Eu estava apaixonado por você. Eu sentia ciúmes de você com ele, de você com o seu namorado, de você com o Sirius... Porque, na verdade, eu sabia que nunca teria você tão próxima de mim. Eu tentava me convencer de que você não queria nada comigo. Já que eu sabia que você se encontrava com vários garotos, que você mesma escolhia, e tudo que eu fazia era me perguntar: _por que não eu_?

_Por que não eu?  
__Por que não eu?_

– Eu tentei te esquecer, mas quanto mais eu tentava, mais eu me apaixonava. Porque nosso _relacionamento_ sempre foi cheio de altos e baixos... – ao ouvir a palavra "_relacionamento_", ela arqueou uma sombrancelha. – Quero dizer, não é algo que se possa chamar de relacionamento profundo, mas ainda assim era. Afinal, nós nos víamos todos os dias, brigávamos todos os dias, sorríamos e nos reconciliávamos e brigávamos, de novo... Era uma rotina... – ela sorriu. – E, bem, eu comecei a perceber que a paixão começou a mudar. Eu percebi que daria qualquer coisa para ganhar um sorriso teu. Eu percebi que o que eu mais queria era a sua felicidade, mesmo que a sua felicidade fosse ficar longe de mim. Eu percebi que tinha chegado a hora de deixar que você fosse feliz, entende? Aí parei com tudo. Parei de tentar fazer você sair comigo, tentar te beijar e te agarrar a força... Mas eu ainda me perguntava: _por que não eu_?

_Por que não eu?  
__Por que não eu?_

- Eu percebi que a paixão adolescente que eu sentia por você, havia se tornado amor. E, consequentemente, percebi que te amava. E que eu ainda te amo.

As últimas frases eu disse de um fôlego só. Era mais fácil. E se ela resolvesse me dar o fora pela enésima vez, ela tinha, pelo menos, me escutado até o fim. Não podia mais mentir para ela. Nem esconder tudo aquilo. A verdade, nua e crua, era aquela. Eu amo Lily Evans e, eu sei que, sempre vou amar. Mas achei melhor não olhar para ela nesse momento...

- James. – ela caminhou até mim, e levantou minha cabeça, na direção dela. - Eu também tenho que te dizer umas coisinhas...

Ela me olhou nos olhos profundamente e eu não pude evitar fazer o mesmo.

- No começo, eu te odiava mesmo. – ela riu, no que eu sorri, sem graça. – Mas depois descobri que você fazia falta... Quero dizer, eu gostava quando você corria o tempo todo atrás de mim, tentando me fazer sair com você, e, cá entre nós, gostava mais ainda de ter o garoto mais desejado de Hogwarts aos meus pés. – ela abaixou a cabeça, enquanto eu ri.

Situação engraçada essa... Enquanto eu corria atrás, ela dava foras, quando eu cansava, ela dava a entender que queria alguma coisa comigo e, como idiota, eu ia atrás dela novamente.

- Você pode achar idiota, mas eu também não gostava quando você saía com outras garotas e ficava tentando me fazer ciúmes...

- Ahá! Eu sabia que conseguia! – eu exclamei, no que ela riu.

- É sério, James. – ela parou de rir, e eu me calei de vez. – Eu gostava da situação, entende? Eu nunca tinha muitas pessoas correndo atrás de mim. Algumas vezes eu até pensava em aceitar os seus convites, mas quando eu dizia não, só para fazer charminho... – OLHA ISSO! Que mancada! -... e você logo corria atrás de outra garota e a beijava, minutos depois. Eu ficava muito brava, não posso negar.

Quer dizer então, que todos os foras eram só fachada, hein?

- Sem contar que eu adorava gritar com você, porque você não gritava de volta e continuava batendo na mesma tecla. – ela sorriu, de novo. Eu amo o sorriso dela... – E a nossa rotina de brigas, sorrisos e brigas era divertida. Eu até que gostava, se você quer saber. Mas eu tinha medo... Aí você decidiu desistir de mim, decidiu que não iria mais correr de uma garota boba que te recusou por anos...

- Você não é boba, Lils... – eu disse, passando uma mão pelo rosto dela, enquanto a acariciava. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Claro que sou... – ela reabriu as esmeraldas, cheias de lágrimas, eu pude ver, mesmo com toda aquela chuva desabando por cima das nossas cabeças. – Eu me senti mal depois de tudo, porque, segundo o Remus, eu te amava. – _OPA!_ - Mas, enfim, eu e você ficamos amigos e eu me envolvi com o Gideão. No início eu achava que nosso relacionamento ia bem, que nós nos entendíamos e tudo o mais. Éramos o casal perfeito... Mas tudo não passava de uma grande mentira. Ele me traía com uma corvinal, e decidiu me trocar por ela de vez quando terminou o namoro.

Como ele poderia ser tão retardado e trocar Lily por uma corvinal? IDIOTA! Mas isso foi bem melhor para mim, se quer saber. Agora eu acho que tenho chances.

- Mas, aí, quando eu tomei aquele porre terrível de ontem, foi você quem cuidou de mim. – ela sorriu e eu também. – Eu percebi que poderia contar contigo sempre que precisasse. Percebi que você era bem mais que um simples amigo e que também te amo.

Depois dessa, eu não deixei que ela dissesse mais nada. Acabei com o espaço que havia entre nós dois e a beijei. Ela correspondeu sem hesitar. Agora eu tenho certeza de que Lily é bem mais do que o amor da minha vida. Ela é minha alma gêmea. Nós dois somos um só. E, eca, isso soou meloso ao extremo!

- Eu te amo... – sussurrei no ouvido da _minha_ (agora eu posso mesmo chamá-la de minha) ruivinha, enquanto senti que ela se arrepiava.

- Eu também. – ela fez o mesmo, perpassando uma mão pela minha nuca, enquanto me aproximava para mais um beijo.


	2. Falando de Amor

**Falando de Amor**

**Sinopse:** James Potter poderia não ser a pessoa mais romântica da face da Terra, mas sabia falar de amor. E soube, falando de amor, como conquistar o coração daquela ruivinha.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma personagem citada me pertence.

**Informações Gerais:** Segunda fic baseada em uma música do Leoni. Falando de Amor é quase como uma declaração... É uma exposição de sentimentos, uma conquista. É um romance agressivo, de certa forma (não, o James não soca a Lily xD), e meloso, de outra.  
Espero que se divirtam lendo, como eu me diverti escrevendo.

**Key-words:** Lily e James. Geral. Romance.

**Atenção:** Palavrões implícitos. Qualquer dano moral não é culpa minha xD Vocês estão avisados.

**Falando de amor**

Lily estava rodeada pelas amigas. Estavam todas sentadas numa mesa da nossa sala comunal. Não nego que tenha inveja de Marlene, de Dorcas, ou de Emmeline, elas sempre estão próximas da ruivinha. Elas sempre estão por perto quando ela precisa, quando ela conta suas histórias, quando ela chora ou ri. Elas amam umas as outras. São fraternas... Mas o tipo de amor que eu gostaria que Lily nutrisse por mim, não é esse. É aquele amor arrebatador, irresistível, forte e intenso. Quente como fogo, doce como chocolate e eterno como a imensidão do mundo.

_Eu podia ser seu espinho  
Ser a pedra no seu caminho  
_

Muitas vezes eu pensei em atrapalhar os planos dela, com outros, os quais eu também invejava, por poderem ter o prazer da sua companhia, mesmo por pouco tempo, ou por poderem sentir o gosto daqueles lábios doces. Ultimamente, eu ando mesmo sentindo muita inveja de todos que a rodeiam... Além do ciúme constante, é claro. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não me atrevo a ser um espinho em uma flor nobre, tampouco uma pedra no caminho dela. É amor, o que eu sinto, e, não, obsessão.

Eu gostaria de poder estar ao lado dela, sempre. Mas, é tão difícil, que mal consigo respirar ao seu lado, pois ela já começa um escarcéu, grita, berra e insiste em não aceitar o fato de que também me ama, de que sente a minha falta, que precisa de mim, como eu preciso dela. O que ela acha que eu vou fazer? Morde-la? Mérlin seja piedoso! Faça com que ela descubra o que sente...

_Seu ciúme doentio  
Mas eu tô falando de amor_

É claro que eu já pensei em fazê-la sentir ciúmes, mas acho que ela ficaria ainda mais revoltada do que o normal, ficaria mais irritada, mais nervosa... Eu já pensei em ser seu ciúme doentio, mas acho que também não seria uma boa escolha. Ela é possessiva, de qualquer modo. Eu já vi como ela fica, quando eu passo ao seu lado no corredor. Já senti o peso de sua mão, quando roubei um beijo seu. E já me atrevi a imaginá-la, num momento muito intimo, onde eu senti desejo...

Mas, eu ainda falo de amor. Eu ainda insisto em amá-la. Não me importo em amar, sem ser amado. Eu ainda insisto em fazê-la ficar nervosa, com o intuito de ouvi-la gritar, ou vê-la corar. Eu ainda insisto em satisfazer as minhas fantasias de ganhar um beijo, mas acabando por levar um tapa na cara. Eu ainda espero por ela, todos os dias, querendo encontrá-la, tarde da noite, como da última vez que eu tive uma insônia brava. Eu ainda insisto em querê-la por perto, ainda que ela não me queira. Afinal, eu a amo. E falo de amor.

- Prongs! Acorda, cara! – Sirius me tira dos meus devaneios.

- Quê, Pads? – pergunto, fazendo cara de paisagem.

- Pô, você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse? – ele reclamou, levantando da poltrona. – Vou falar com a Lily pra vê se ela dá um jeito em você... – terminou, brincando.

- Se você conseguir... – sorri, me levantando da poltrona, e saindo do salão comunal.

_Eu podia ser sua tara  
A ferida que nunca sara_

Caminhei pelos corredores, bem devagar. Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era sumir. Era poder estar em algum lugar onde ninguém me encontrasse. Mas isso, para mim, é um tanto impossível. Os Marotos me encontrariam em qualquer lugar desse castelo... A realidade é que eu queria mesmo era estar com a Lily.

Eu queria mesmo é que ela fosse doida por mim, entende? Aquele tipo de pessoa que sente algo tão forte que não consegue viver sem a outra, que sente aquela falta de ar gostosa, aquele friozinho na barriga, aquela vontade de estar ao lado, sempre. Eu queria ser a ferida que nunca sara, aquela coisa que dá comichão, de tanto que incomoda, de tanto que aperta o coração. Mas que dá uma sensação gostosa, uma sensação de quem sente amor, sabe? É aquilo que queima dentro do peito, mas que esfria a barriga... Sei lá, não sei explicar.

_Te humilhar, te dar na cara  
Mas eu tô falando de amor_

Eu podia fazer tantas coisas pra deixá-la louca por mim... Mas sei que a maioria delas não funcionaria. Lily é esperta demais. Eu poderia humilhá-la, poderia bater nela... Não, não poderia. Bater nela seria como bater em mim mesmo. Doeria. Machucaria. Magoaria. Porque o que eu sinto é amor, não é desejo. O que eu sinto é pra sempre, não pra terminar daqui a dez minutos. O que eu sinto é belo, e não apenas bonito. O que eu sinto é amor, e por isso eu repito tantas vezes.

Pode parecer chato pra você, ou entediante para qualquer outro. Mas amor é para poucos. Eu a amo. E assumo. Agora, eu assumo. Eu passei muito tempo escondendo esse sentimento de um jeito muito errado. Eu passei muito tempo perdendo o _meu_ tempo. Eu passei muito tempo esperando que aquela coisa crescente dentro de mim, sumisse. Eu passei longos anos esperando por um sim. E continuo esperando.

_Eu tô falando de amor  
E não da sua doença  
Eu tô falando de amor_

Termino, então, parando na cozinha. Caminhei por todos os lados, olhando pra tudo, não prestando atenção em nada. Eu só consegui perder um bom tempo pensando na droga desse amor que eu sinto pela Lily, que sequer liga pra mim, que sequer se lembra de que eu também tenho sentimentos.

Eu sei que eu já fiquei com muitas garotas, eu já me diverti com muitas garotas, mas com a Lily é diferente. Mas ela não entende! Sei que já fiz muitas besteiras, já fiz muitas garotas chorarem e já iludi muitas delas, mas eu quero algo muito mais sério com ela. Eu quero amor. Eu não quero falar das vezes que magoei outras garotas, como ela insiste em dizer, quando nos vemos, quando eu a chamo para sair comigo, ou melhor, quando eu a chamava.

Hoje em dia, eu a deixo livre. Não consigo mais receber tantas e tantas respostas negativas, sem me machucar. Mas, é melhor deixá-la livre. O que importa é que seja feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo, mesmo que eu tenha de sofrer... Acho que quando dizem que o amor enobrece, não é mentira.

_Eu tô falando de amor  
E não do que você pensa  
Eu tô falando de amor_

Peço ao elfo mais próximo, para que pegue aquele contrabando que eu e Sirius guardamos aqui. Na verdade, não passa de três ou quatro garrafas de uísque de fogo, a melhor bebida que já inventaram. Ele logo volta, e sai batendo a cabeça no forno, porque sabe que aquilo é errado. É, eu também sei, mas quem se importa? Eu não.

Saio da cozinha, e abro a garrafa. Dou uma grande golada na bebida, que desce quente, raspando minha garganta. Volto a andar pelos corredores, sem direção, sem mapa e sem capa. Tudo que eu mais quero agora é beber essa garrafa inteira, encher a cara e afogar todas as minhas mágoas. Subo escadas, entro numa passagem que leva até o sétimo andar e ando por lá.

Mas eu não consigo entender por que Lily acha que não mereço uma chance. Faz séculos que não saio com uma garota. Ela deveria deixar um pouco essa doença de quem tem medo de se machucar, ela deveria pensar um pouco em outras possibilidades. Quero dizer, eu não me aproximo mais, ela não grita mais, mas tenho certeza que ainda pensa em mim como um filho-da-puta destruidor de pobres corações. Eu não sou assim! Eu mudei!

Eu a amo. Qual é a dificuldade de entender isso? Dou outra grande golada na bebida, fazendo uma careta em seguida. Ando mais um pouco, bebo mais um pouco e sinto o álcool começar a fazer um pequeno efeito. Sento-me num corredor...

- Potter? – uma voz doce inunda meus ouvidos. A voz da _minha_ doce Lily.

- O que quer, Evans? – respondo, rudemente.

Não sei o que deu em mim pra respondê-la assim. Talvez eu apenas queira mostrá-la como é bom ser maltratado, sem maltratar. Mas, talvez, eu esteja apenas arranjando mais um jeito ridículo de afastá-la de mim. Eu sou realmente idiota.

- Quero que volte pra torre comigo antes que o Filch te encontre. – ela diz, simplesmente.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum com você. – digo com a língua meio enrolada, enquanto mando mais um pouco de uísque pra dentro.

- Potter, vem comigo, logo. – ela pede, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Eu já disse que não vou à lugarr nenhum com você! – falo mais alto e bebo mais um pouco.

- Pára de beber essa droga! – ela fala mais alto também, no que eu sorrio cinicamente e termino de beber o que tem na garrafa. – Potter!

- Sai daqui, Evansss – mando-a embora. Quer saber? Quem precisa de amor quando pode ter uísque de fogo? Pego a garrafinha minimizada de dentro do meu bolso, murmuro o feitiço e ela cresce.

- Potter, olha pra mim. – eu ergo meus olhos na direção dela. – Isso. – ela sorriu pra mim. Ela sorriu... Mérlin, que sorriso lindo. – Agora vem, levanta. – ela se levanta, enquanto me oferece sua mão, para que eu faça o mesmo.

- Não quero levantarrr, Lily... – abro a garrafa e bebo mais um pouco.

* * *

Mérlin, é castigo isso? Eu não acredito que James Potter está tomando um porre na minha frente e eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada para que ele pare, porque ele simplesmente não me obedece.

- Vai levantar, sim! – digo, fazendo cara de brava.

- Não vou levantarrr não! – ele retruca, já falando enrolado.

- Potter, você não presta nem pra beber, não é, mesmo? – reclamo, pegando o braço dele e passando ao redor do meu pescoço, de modo que acho que vou conseguir fazê-lo se levantar.

- Pra você, eu não sirrrrvo pra nada... – ele comenta, enquanto bebe mais um pouco, e me faz sentar, já que pesa o braço ao redor do meu pescoço.

Eu sou mesmo burra. Vir atrás de Potter sem a porcaria da minha varinha. Se eu estivesse com ela, eu, pelo menos, poderia tê-lo enfeitiçado e o deixado me xingando, enquanto voltávamos sãos e salvos para a nossa torre.

- Serve, sim. – digo, tentando levantá-lo, de novo.

Ele bebe mais um pouco e eu tomo a garrafa de suas mãos. Eu nem acredito no que estou fazendo, mas algo dentro de mim me impede de conter meus impulsos. Algo dentro de mim, não gosta de ver Potter se deteriorar dessa forma, e isso me incomoda imensamente, apesar de eu saber que ele não tem o mínimo juízo nessa cabeça grande dele.

_Eu podia ter o segredo  
Pra te transformar em brinquedo_

A verdade é que eu o amo. Mas não admito isso pra ninguém. Quer dizer, ele é o Potter. É um maroto filho-da-puta, destruidor de corações de meninas inocentes, como eu, mas extremamente encantador, simpático, bonito, legal, inteligente, amigo e... Mérlin, o que é isso? O que é que eu estou pensando? Só pode ser uma ilusão, isso tudo.

- Evanss... me devolve a garrafffa... – ele diz, tentando pegar de volta.

- Não vou devolver. – jogo a garrafa longe.

- Evans! – ele grita, enquanto se levanta, apoiando-se em mim e na parede.

- Shh... – ponho o dedo indicador nos lábios dele. – Fala baixo.

Ele se cala e eu o encosto na parede. Ele vai escorregando para o chão, novamente, ao que eu reviro meus olhos. Só pode ser brincadeira. Seguro em seu braço antes que atinja o chão, e, dificultosa, o ergo, colocando o mesmo braço que segurei ao redor do meu pescoço. Nos aproximamos consideravelmente, e eu posso sentir o cheiro de álcool que ele exala. Ele me encara com aqueles olhos vidrados de quem já bebeu demais, e eu seguro-o pela cintura.

A realidade é que eu queria poder tê-lo pertinho de mim, desse jeito, para sempre. Claro que não bêbado, como agora, mas eu o queria assim, mais calmo. Eu poderia ter um segredo, algo que o tornasse um brinquedo na minha mão, mas não com uma má intenção, entende? Eu gosto de tê-lo por perto, ao mesmo tempo em que, gosto de tê-lo longe, para que ele não perceba o que eu sinto e pise em mim, como pisou em tantas outras.

- Evanss... eu... – ele tenta falar qualquer coisa, enquanto andamos, precariamente, pelo corredor.

- Não precisa dizer nada, Potter. – retruco, virando o rosto pro lado oposto.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, e continuamos andando, devagar, para que ele não tropece em seus próprios pés, como é de se esperar de alguém que tenha bebido duas garrafas de uísque de fogo. Ele pára, de repente, largando todo o peso em cima de mim. Sinto seu braço ao meu redor ir escorregando. Oh-oh... Parece que ele vai dormir...

- Potter, acorda... – perfeito. Durma em pleno corredor e me derrube quando cair no chão, desacordado.

- Tô acorrrdado, Evanss... – ele responde, com a voz mais embargada do que antes. O álcool fazendo ainda mais efeito, e ele pesando os olhos cada vez mais.

- Tô vendo. – digo, irônica. Mas ele está bêbado demais pra perceber uma ironia.

Encosto-o na parede, enquanto me recomponho. Meus ombros estão doendo. Ele pesa! Potter vai escorregando, até o chão, de novo, só que dessa vez, eu não o seguro e ele quase cai, e eu quase tenho uma crise de risos. Ele ri de si mesmo, e se deita no chão.

- James, vamos pra torre, vai. – resmungo. É estranho chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – Já está tarde...

- Vai você. – ele diz, ao que sorri.

- Não vou deixar você aqui. – digo, me sentando ao seu lado, e passando a mão pelo seu rosto suado.

_E te deixar morrendo de medo  
Mas eu tô falando de amor_

Ele segura minha mão, em seu rosto, e a acaricia. Sinto-me esquentar totalmente, e sorrio pra ele. Ai, Mérlin! Ele puxa minha mão para os seus lábios, e a beija. Estremeço com o olhar vidrado e, ao mesmo tempo, sedutor que ele me lança, mas tudo que faço é, com a outra mão, pegar seu outro braço e puxa-lo.

- James... – eu digo, enquanto ele senta, e ainda segura a minha mão.

Ficamos realmente bem próximos agora, e eu sinto vontade de beijá-lo. Mas ele está bêbado! Lily você não pode beijá-lo! Não pode. Ele sorri, daquele jeito que eu tanto gosto, e segura a minha cintura, sem muita força, mas com firmeza. Eu sorrio de volta, e me afasto, lentamente, com medo de cair em tentação.

Ás vezes eu morro de medo. Não dele. Mas do que eu sinto. Eu me controlo o máximo que posso, me afasto, grito, esperneio e tento fugir dele. Mas o que eu consigo é só me machucar. Só consigo sofrer, e vê-lo sofrer também. E isso dói, como uma ferida que nunca sara.

- No três, nós levantamos, ok? – ele assente, e eu conto até três. Nós nos levantamos juntos, com cuidado, para que ele não se desequilibre e caia, acabando por me levar junto.

- Lily... – eu o encaro. – Tem alguém vinndo... – arregalo os olhos e silencio. Escuto passos ecoando. – A Sala Precissssa é aqui perrto.

- Certo, como chegamos lá? – será que ele vai saber me dizer?

- É só passsarmos três vezess na frente daquela arrrmadura... – ele aponta. - Pensssando no que queremos na sala...

- Ok. – eu começo a andar um pouco mais rápido, e ele também, embora esteja andando bem torto e engraçado.

Passamos três vezes pela armadura, e uma porta, ao seu lado apareceu. Arrasto Potter até lá, e nós entramos, rápido. Olhamos ao redor, e, bem, poderíamos passar a noite aqui, se quiséssemos. Tem uma cama de casal bem grande, um banheiro, que eu imagino que seja bem grande, uma bandeja com café, leite, bolachas, bolos e derivados, e algumas roupas por cima do sofá.

_Eu podia ser seu escravo  
Pra você me deixar de quatro_

Caminhamos, unidos, até a cama, onde eu o sento, com cuidado. Ele olha pra mim, enquanto retiro seus sapatos e suas meias. Bom, uma coisa legal: Potter não tem chulé. Ele põe os pés em cima da cama, quase deitando, e eu começo a retirar sua capa e sua camisa... Afinal, um banho frio vai ajudá-lo a recobrar sua total consciência. E, melhor, poderemos ir embora daqui.

Retiro seus óculos, e, pela milésima vez, passo o braço dele ao redor do meu pescoço, e o levanto, precariamente. Ele se apóia na cama, até o seu fim, e depois se apóia nas paredes. Chegando ao banheiro, o sento no vaso, e abro a torneira do chuveiro, colocando-a numa temperatura fria.

Coloco-o debaixo da água e fecho a porta do box. Escutou-o xingar a água fria, enquanto pego uma toalha e roupas secas para ele e deixo no banheiro. Ele demora demais no banho, e eu o apresso. Não tendo resposta, abro a porta do box, e o encontro, encostado na parede. Reviro os olhos, puxando-o para baixo da água. Ele me xinga um pouco, e eu me molho completamente. Passo o braço dele ao redor do meu pescoço e o enxugo.

- Potter, nunca me imaginei ajudando você desse jeito. – comento, enquanto ele sorri.

- Nem eu... – ele diz, vendo-me passar a toalha pelos seus cabelos rebeldes, numa tentativa vã de secá-los.

- Bom, veste isso. – entrego uma bermuda e uma camiseta para ele, e saio do banheiro.

Ele sai logo em seguida, sem camisa, se apoiando nos móveis e nas paredes, meio tonto ainda, e, provavelmente, enxergando quase nada, sem os óculos. Pego a xícara de café forte em cima da mesinha e o entrego. Ele se apóia em mim, para sentar-se na cama, e bebe o café, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

_Me fazer de gato e sapato  
Mas eu tô falando de amor_

Eu puxo as cobertas, e o ajudo a se deitar, cobrindo-o em seguida. Passo a mão no rosto dele, para ver se ele está suando frio, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ele está bem. Ele sorri pra mim e pega os óculos em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Vai se secar, Lily... – ele diz, olhando para minha camisa encharcada.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou. – digo, enquanto procuro ajeita-lo na cama.

- Eu tô bem, pode ir.

- Não estou preocupada com você. – faço tipo, só pra não perder o costume. A verdade é que eu estou bastante preocupada com qualquer coisa que esse idiota possa ter.

- Sei. – ele sorri, safado. – Vai se secar logo se não quem vai ter que acabar cuidando de você aqui sou eu, porque você vai pegar um resfriado.

- Tá bem, tá bem! – eu digo, fingindo irritação, e indo na direção do banheiro, com uma camiseta grande que tinha em cima do sofá.

Tiro a camisa e a saia, e visto o camisetão. Parece muito mais uma camisola, bem confortável e velha. Apareço de volta ao quarto e James me recebe com um sorriso, eu me aproximo dele, beijo sua testa e o desejo boa noite. Vou até o sofá e me deito. Percebo, então, o quanto estou cansada.

- Deita aqui, Lily. – ele diz, me olhando.

- Não, eu estou bem aqui. – respondo, desconfiada.

- Ah, qual é! Você acha o que? Que eu vou te atacar no meio da noite? – ele ergue uma sombrancelha, e eu também. – É claro que não. Anda, vem cá. A cama é grande o suficiente pra nós dois.

- Certo. – digo, meio insegura, enquanto me levanto do sofá e vou até a cama, me deitar.

- Boa noite. – ele desejou, sorrindo abertamente.

- Boa noite. – eu sorri de volta.

Ele se virou para o outro lado, de costas para mim, no que eu fiquei olhando para o teto. Não conseguia dormir. Fiquei quieta, escutando os barulhos da noite, a chuva cair, fininha, lá fora. A respiração de James, compassada, bem diferente daquela de poucos minutos atrás, que me preocupava.

Viro-me para o lado, dando as costas para ele também. Fecho os olhos, conto carneirinhos, conto quantas vezes eles pulam as cercas, e quantas vezes eles fazem "mé". Claro que eu não consigo dormir. Os carneirinhos não me ajudam. Abro os olhos e fico olhando a chuva cair... O barulho é reconfortante, mas ainda não sinto sono. Viro-me novamente. Pareço até um bife à milanesa.

Encarei as costas de James, ao mesmo tempo em que me remexia, querendo encontrar uma posição confortável, para que eu pudesse adormecer. Mas, por incrível que pareça, eu não consigo! Parece que algo me mantém muito acordada. Sei lá. James se remexe um pouco, provavelmente, já dormiu há muito tempo.

Sinto seu cheirinho de sabonete, quando um vento atravessa o quarto. Dou um longo suspiro, me remexendo mais um pouco. Afasto as cobertas, com calor, pregando os olhos no teto.

_Eu tô falando de amor  
E não da sua doença  
Eu tô falando de amor_

- Lily, você tá legal? – James pergunta, virando-se para mim.

- Não consigo dormir... – digo, corando.

- Vem cá. – ele vira para cima, estende o braço, para que eu me aconchegue no peito dele.

- Não, James. – eu digo.

Céus, eu não consigo dormir, e ele quer que eu me aproxime dele ainda mais? Aí é que eu não durmo mesmo! Respiro profundamente, ele me encara, mas não insiste. Eu puxo as cobertas de volta, cobrindo minhas pernas, e, ignorando o olhar fixo que James mantém em mim, fico olhando para o teto do dossel da cama. Ele, de repente, me parece tão interessante...

Sinto James revirar-se na cama. Ele se vira para mim, ficando de lado. Passa a mão em meus cabelos, fazendo um tipo de carinho, que vai me relaxando. Viro-me para ele e dou um sorrisinho tímido, enquanto ele sorri de canto de boca, fazendo cafuné em mim, e fechando seus olhos.

Respiro profundamente, e ele reabre os olhos, eu sinto aquela sensação de quentura, de quando estou com vergonha, me invadir, e ele passa a mão pelo meu rosto, delicadamente. Sinto o ar faltar... Acho que a única vez que eu e James estivemos tão próximos, como agora, foi da vez que ele me roubou um beijo. Eu senti como se tudo ao meu redor estivesse parado, como se tudo não passasse de meros ruídos, como se... Ah, sei lá. Mas, cá entre nós, acho que foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei...

- Você é tão linda, Lily... – ele disse, ainda acariciando meu rosto, com aquelas mãos fortes e ao mesmo tempo tão delicadas.

Eu sorri, fechando os olhos. O sono finalmente estava se apoderando de mim. James recomeçou a fazer cafuné, e eu senti a brisa noturna perpassar por mim, suavemente, enquanto adormecia, feliz.

* * *

_Eu podia ser o mistério  
E viver cercado de histórias_

Acordei com algo se mexendo, compulsivamente, ao meu lado. Abri meus olhos, me espreguicei, e vi que ainda era madrugada e que havia uma Lily extremamente vermelha e suada. Observei-a se mexer, agitada, antes de percorrer a mão pelo seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos, assustada, e começou a chorar.

- Calma. – eu disse, fazendo-a se sentar e abraçando-a, de um jeito protetor. – Tá tudo bem.

Ela me abraçou com força, enquanto chorava, e dizia palavras desconexas. Acariciei sua cabeça, tentando acalmá-la, mas não adiantava. Ela chorava de um jeito desesperador, até pra mim, que já tinha visto tantas garotas chorarem. Separei-me dela, e a fitei, enquanto tentava, em vão, enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Lily, pára de chorar... – tentei. – Foi só um pesadelo.

- Eu... ele... – mais lágrimas. A respiração dela estava descompassada. – amor... – ela murmurou mais algumas palavras desconexas, enquanto eu via seu seio subir e descer rapidamente. – Voldemort...

- Voldemort? – arregalei os olhos. – O que é que tem???

- Ele... – Vamos, Lily, fala logo! – Matou...

- Matou quem???

- Eu... você... – ela caiu num choro ainda mais compulsivo, e eu a abracei novamente.

Voltei a acariciar seus cabelos, numa tentativa de acalmá-la. Eu a deitei na cama, e aconcheguei-a nos meus braços, enquanto ela arfava. Me senti estranho. Era estranho estar tão próximo da garota que me evitara por tanto tempo, mas, ainda mais, ver aquela fortaleza que ela demonstrava ser, desmoronar daquela forma por causa de um sonho.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, sua respiração foi voltando ao normal, mas não conseguia voltar a dormir de modo algum. Quando fechava os olhos, e eu achava que ela iria se render ao sono, ela os abria, como se sentisse medo de voltar a ter o pesadelo. Continuei acariciando sua cabeça, até que percebi que ela estava abraçada a mim. De certa forma, acordar no meio da noite não foi de todo ruim. A ruivinha, finalmente, estava nos meus braços... Não do jeito que eu queria, mas, por enquanto, até que está muito bom.

Decidi me levantar, para pegar alguma coisa para ela comer, com o intuito de fazê-la esquecer um pouco do sonho. Lily estava quase adormecendo, eu me afastei, devagar, e ela abriu os olhos, me encarando.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou, baixinho, se sentando na cama, e me acompanhando com o olhar.

- Pegar alguma coisa pra você comer. – respondi, colocando os óculos, e vestindo a camiseta.

- Não me deixa aqui sozinha... – pediu, num sussurro.

- Relaxa, eu volto. – disse, sorrindo, e abrindo a porta.

_Só te olhar do jeito mais sério  
Mas eu tô falando de amor_

- Eu sei, mas... – ela não terminou. – Eu vou com você. – ela sorriu e levantou da cama, rápida.

- Não vai, não. – retruquei.

- E por quê? – a ruiva ergueu o supercílio, desafiadora.

- Olha só como você tá vestida. – eu apontei a camiseta grande, que cobria até parte de suas coxas, imitando a careta dela.

- Ah, nem vem! – ela reclamou. – Não tem nada a ver. Ninguém sai andando pelo castelo há essa hora.

- Tá frio. – eu citei. – Você vai passar frio...

- Nada que a minha varinha não possa resolver. – ela olhou para o lado, depois para a mesinha, e para as roupas em cima do sofá. Bateu na testa, como se tivesse algo de errado. – Merda, esqueci que deixei ela no dormitório.

- Que espécie de bruxa você é? – eu ri. – Larga a varinha no dormitório e sai por aí... Huahuahua...

- Não tem graça. – ela me olhou, séria. – Eu esqueci porque vim atrás de alguém que resolveu beber além da conta. – alfinetou.

- Não pedi pra você vir atrás de mim, Lily. – respondi, mal educado.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas me olhou, deixando bem claro que estava se sentindo magoada. Me arrependi de imediato, mas, afinal, ela não podia me repreender por cada atitude minha. Tudo bem, admito que não foi certo, mas tem vezes que eu não consigo me controlar. E, quer eu queira ou não, é culpa dela que eu tenha bebido tanto. Lily se sentou na cama de novo, olhando para os joelhos. Eu fechei a porta, sem sair, e fiquei observando-a, encostado à porta. Eu poderia observá-la a noite inteira, todos os dias, todo o sempre. Ela é tão linda...

A ruiva se ergueu, caminhou até o sofá, pegou as roupas e foi ao banheiro. Saiu de lá, minutos depois, cambaleando, com o uniforme. A camisa meio aberta, a saia torta, uma das meias mais curta do que a outra, e os sapatos desamarrados. O que será que aconteceu com ela? Andou em minha direção, e ficou me encarando, como se tivesse algo de errado.

- James, será que você poderia parar de atravancar a minha passagem? – ela perguntou, meio irritada.

- Aonde você vai?

- Para a torre. Há essa hora o Filch deve estar roncando bastante.

- Não vai, não. – falei sério.

- Você não manda em mim. – retrucou, como uma criança mimada.

Eu não respondi. Só lancei um daqueles meus olhares que matam qualquer ser humano de vergonha, de tão sério que parece. Mas não consegui manter, afinal, para mim, aquele olhar era malvado demais para usar com a pessoa que eu mais amo. Peguei a mão dela, e a guiei de volta para a cama. Ela se sentou, quieta, assim como eu, percebendo que aquele era um momento para se falar absolutamente nada. Ficamos olhando um para a cara do outro, por um longo instante, sem falar, quase sem respirar, só olhando.

_Eu podia ser a ternura  
Sem desejo, beijo, nem sexo_

Tive vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la, mas ela quebrou nosso contato visual, resolvendo me obedecer e ficar na sala, mas ao seu próprio modo. Tirou os sapatos e as meias, e se deitou. Eu tirei a camiseta e os óculos e a imitei, deitando ao seu lado. A principio, ficamos descobertos e distantes, mas ela foi se aproximando, devagar, fingido que estava se mexendo demais, sem conseguir dormir. Eu sorri e ela retribuiu, fechando os olhos. Um vento passou pela sala, ao que a ruiva estremeceu, se encolhendo. Eu puxei as cobertas, e nos cobri.

Ela continuava encolhida, como se estivesse bem frio. E eu me aproximei aos poucos, trazendo-a para perto também, até que ela se aconchegou no meu peito. Eu a abracei, fazendo cafuné, como antes, e ela logo adormeceu. Mas eu não. Fiquei observando cada pequeno movimento que ela fazia.

Escutei seu leve ressonar, senti sua respiração quentinha no meu pescoço, além de sentir a sua pele fria contra a minha. Vi seu seio arfar, compassado, e depois de ver como ela dormia calmamente, fiz o mesmo.

* * *

_Ser somente a história mais pura  
Mas eu tô falando de amor_

Acordei com a brisa gélida da manhã cortando o meu rosto. James estava abraçado a mim, como se eu fosse um ursinho em seus braços. Me senti agradecida, por ele me manter quentinha durante toda a noite, por ter me abraçado e feito me sentir protegida quando eu tive aquele pesadelo horrível, onde ele estava bizarramente incluído, e por não ter deixado que eu saísse daqui de madrugada. Mas ele também tem que se sentir agradecido, pois eu também o ajudei ontem. Ele estava tão bêbado que mal podia se conter.

Me afastei, devagar, para não acordá-lo, mas ele se remexeu. Achei que fosse acordar, mas só mudou de posição. Suspirei, aliviada, e o observei. James é um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, até dormindo. Eu sei, isso pode parecer meio bobagem de quem está apaixonada... Lily, você não pode ficar pensando essas coisas! Levanto da cama, e vou ao banheiro, onde escovo os dentes e penteio os cabelos...

De volta ao quarto, continuei vendo-o dormir. Ele dorme um sono tão tranqüilo, tão gostoso... Eu gostaria que ele fosse sempre assim, calmo, tranqüilo, mas sem que estivesse dormindo, ou bêbado, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Para mim, basta que ele deixe de ser o metido e arrogante que é a parte do tempo que não está aprontando com os amigos, ou se atracando com qualquer garota nos corredores. Vê se pode, ele sai por aí dizendo para todo mundo que gosta de mim, e quando eu começo a acreditar, o filho-da-mãe vai e mostra o contrário, ficando com qualquer uma.

Eu deveria socá-lo, por cada vez que ele faz isso. Se bem que, nos últimos seis meses, eu não o vi com ninguém, embora ele não tenha me chamado pra sair nunca mais.

- Lily... – ele abre os olhos e um sorriso, ao ver que eu o observava. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Potter. – digo, corando.

Ele tateia a mesinha de cabeceira, em busca de seus óculos. Ele os coloca de um jeito meio torto. Eu sorrio ao ver esse gesto tão 'James', e ele se levanta. Eu faço o mesmo, e caminho na direção do banheiro, assim como ele. Abro a porta, e ao invés de eu entrar, é ele quem o faz. Ele sorri, e fecha a porta na minha cara. Como é que pode uma pessoa ser tão folgada? Acabo por rir, e volto a me deitar na cama quentinha.

- Lily, dá pra você me trazer meu uniforme? – ele grita do banheiro.

- Não! – grito de volta, risonha.

- Então eu vou ter que ir aí buscar! – ele abre a porta, com um estampido repentino, e sai, só com a toalha ao redor da cintura. Eu abro e fecho a boca várias vezes, querendo dizer algo, mas não consigo.

Tudo que eu consigo é ver como os músculos dele são bem definidos. Como o peitoral dele é bonito, como a barriga dele forma quadradinhos, como um tanquinho... Nossa. Lily, pára com isso. Tampo os olhos e escuto sua risada.

- Até parece que você nunca me viu sem camisa, né? – ele pergunta, ao que eu tiro as mãos dos meus olhos.

- Sem camisa sim, mas só de toalha, não. – eu dou risada, sem graça, enquanto me sento.

Ele começa a cantarolar uma música de strip-tease. Eu continuo rindo, e ele começa a dançar também. Pondo uma das mãos no começo da toalha, ele começa a fingir que vai tirar... Fico vermelha instantaneamente, enquanto ele ri, e continua a dancinha sexy. De repente, ele tira a toalha. Eu tampo os olhos com as mãos de novo, enquanto solto um grito e ele gargalha.

- Relaxa, ruivinha... Huahuahua... – ele diz. RELAXAR? JAMES POTTER ESTÁ NU NA MINHA FRENTE! Mas é óbvio que eu não estou olhando isso. – Você acha que eu ia fazer isso com você? – ele ri ainda mais. – Pode tirar as mãos daí.

- Não mesmo! – retruco, nervosa.

- Ora, vamos, Lily, eu tô de cueca. – James Potter de cueca? Oh, céus! Isso não vai prestar.

- Não, não e não, James! – mexo a cabeça para os lados.

- Lily, confia em mim. – ele diz, rindo. Sinto que ele se aproxima, e fico ainda mais nervosa. Ele pega as minhas mãos e retira do meu rosto, eu continuo com os olhos fechados, bem apertados, com medo de que ele esteja com "as coisas" pra fora. Com as minhas mãos entre as dele, ele guia até seu quadril. Sinto um pedaço de pano e respiro mais aliviada. – Viu, só? Relaxa, Lils, eu tô de cueca.

Eu abro os olhos e me deparo com James MUITO perto de mim. Ele, que ainda segura as minhas mãos em seu quadril, retira-as dali e segura entre as suas, de novo, enquanto me levanta. Ele larga minhas mãos, e eu me vejo realmente, MUITO, mas MUITO, mais perto do que eu achava que estava antes. James me encara, com seu olhar mais sedutor, e encosta seus lábios nos meus. Eu fecho os olhos, e quando reabro, vejo-o sorrir. Mas não qualquer sorriso, e, sim, O sorriso. É. Aquele que me faz suspirar, perder o fôlego, gaguejar e parecer uma boba, como agora. Ele me beija, com vontade, enquanto pousa uma das mãos na minha cintura, com firmeza, e outra no meu pescoço. Sinto-me arrepiar. James acaba de descobrir o meu ponto fraco. Perpasso as mãos pelo peito dele, acanhada, mas ele me incentiva, me beijando com mais vontade. Aos poucos, o beijo vai cessando e nos separamos.

Ele acaricia meu rosto. Será que é assim com todas? Será que James é assim, carinhoso, com todas as garotas com quem sai? Será que ele descobre seus pontos mais fracos, e as deixa derretidas, como me deixou agora? Ai, Mérlin... Mas, calma aí, eu não quero ser apenas MAIS uma na coleção dele. Eu quero ser especial... Me afasto, quando ele se aproxima para um novo beijo. Se for pra morrer, que seja de dor de amor, mas não de arrependimento de me entregar a uma pessoa como ele.

James estranha, parecendo confuso com o que está acontecendo. Vai ver que nenhuma garota que ele beija assim, resiste. Cachorro. Mas e se ele estiver confuso por eu ter me afastado dessa forma tão repentina, quando ele vem, carinhoso, me beijar?

_Eu tô falando de amor  
E não da sua doença  
Eu tô falando de amor_

- O que houve, Lily? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não quero ser só mais uma pra você, James. – eu disse, dando-lhe as costas, com medo do que quer que eu pudesse ver nos olhos dele.

- Você não é. – ele retrucou, ao que eu me virei, pra dizer tudo o que tinha vontade.

- Quem me garante, James? – eu suspirei. – Quem me garante que, quando você sair daqui, você não vai correr pros braços de outra? Quem me garante que, tudo o que aconteceu agora, não aconteceu tantas outras vezes com garotas diferentes? – nesse momento, eu já estava chorando. – Quem me garante que, embora eu possa ser bonita, eu seja a sua preferida? Quem me garante que, quando eu não estiver de olho, eu não vou ser chifrada? Quem me garante que, isso que eu tô sentindo, é o mesmo que você está sentindo? Quem me garante que você me ama como eu te amo? Quem? – eu sentei na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, enquanto chorava.

- Eu garanto, Lily. – James sentou-se ao meu lado, na cama, e me abraçou. Eu não resisti, é claro, mas também não retribui. Quem me garante que ele não fala isso pra todas? – Você acha que eu me embebedei ontem por quê? Porque eu, simplesmente, não consigo ver você perto de outras pessoas, sem sentir uma pontinha de inveja delas, porque elas têm o prazer da sua companhia, porque elas podem estar ao seu lado quando você precisa, sem que você grite ou esperneie, como é o meu caso. Eu não consigo ficar perto de você sem sentir vontade de te ter ao meu alcance, sem poder tocar, sem poder abraçar... Eu não consigo, Lil. Eu juro que eu tentei te esquecer, mas eu não consegui. E não consigo.

- Você fala isso pra todas. – retruquei, me afastando. – Vai saber quantas garotas já caíram no choro na sua frente como eu acabei de fazer? E vai saber pra quantas delas, você fez esse discurso ensaiado... E quantas delas acreditaram? – ele me encarou, parecendo triste. E se isso tudo for verdade?

- Eu nunca falei isso pra ninguém, Lily. – James manteve seu olhar sério. – Eu nunca senti o que eu sinto por você, por ninguém antes.

- Você também deve falar isso pra todas, se por um motivo estúpido elas não acreditarem de primeira. Daí, o que acontece? Elas caem nos seus braços, de novo? Elas caem na sua lábia?

- Lily, qual é o seu problema, hein?

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum, Potter! Você é o meu problema! – eu cai num choro compulsivo, novamente. E ele tentou se aproximar. – Sai de perto de mim! – gritei. – Você acaba de conseguir o que sempre quis, Potter! Parabéns! Realmente, parabéns! Você conseguiu que a única garota que conseguiu dizer um "não" a você, se apaixonasse por você. Você conseguiu mais um troféu pra por na sua estante!

- Quer parar de ser doente, garota? – ele gritou. – VOCÊ É MUITO MAIS DO QUE UM TROFÉU PRA MIM, PORRA! – eu o encarei, enxugando as lágrimas. – Será que você não entende que...

- EU NÃO ENTENDO MERDA NENHUMA! – eu gritei também. – E TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO ENTENDER! EU QUERO IR EMBORA! EU QUERO ESQUECER QUE UM DIA EU CHEGUEI A AMAR VOCÊ, POTTER!

- PÁRA DE GRITAR, LILY! – ele berrou. Eu não disse mais nada, e fiquei esperando pelo que ele ia falar. Provavelmente, mais um monte de palavras que ele diz a todas.

_Eu tô falando de amor  
E não do que você pensa  
Eu tô falando de amor_

- Agora, presta bem atenção no que eu vou te dizer, porque eu não sei se vou conseguir repetir. – ele começou. – Eu poderia ter atrapalhado a sua vida, eu poderia ter sido um espinho na flor que você é, ter ciúmes doentio. Mas eu tô falando de amor. Eu poderia ter sido a ferida que nunca sara, poderia te humilhar, te dar na cara, mas aí não seria amor. Porque ferir quem amamos, é como nos ferir. Eu poderia ter um segredo, pra transformar você num brinquedo, fazer o que quisesse com você, te deixar com medo, te deixar louca por mim... Mas não. Eu amo você, Lily. E amor, pra mim, é muito mais do que receber, é doar. – ele parou para respirar, enquanto eu sentia os meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. - Eu poderia ser o que você quisesse, mas aí não seria eu. Eu poderia ser seu escravo, pra você mandar e desmandar, me fazer de gato e sapato, mas, aí não seria eu. Seria apenas um fantoche nas suas mãos. E eu sei que não é isso o que você quer. – ele deu um sorriso rápido, e eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. - Eu tô falando de amor. Eu sei que eu sou uma pessoa que é cercada de histórias, que tudo que eu faço, todo mundo fica sabendo, mas eu poderia ser um mistério pra você, como eu sou para os outros. E eu não sou, porque eu deixo você ver o que muitos não vêem: as minhas fraquezas. Eu poderia só te olhar de um jeito sério, só mandar em você, só fazer o que eu quisesse contigo, mas não, eu não quero isso, eu quero mais. – ele se sentou ao meu lado, na cama. - Eu podia ser só seu amigo, sem te beijar, sem te sentir minha, mas não, eu quero mais. Eu quero muito mais. E você também. – eu ergui o supercílio, como quem está desconfiada. Mas ele logo se explicou. - Eu tô falando de amor, e não do que você pensa. Eu tô falando daquele amor que dói, que arde, que fere, mas que continua ali, esperando pelo momento em que você pare de fingir que também não me ama. Esperando pelo momento que você deixe essa muralha que você criou ao seu redor, caia. Esperando pelo momento em que você vai deixar que te façam feliz. Esperando pelo momento que você vai me deixar fazer você feliz. – ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, me acariciando. - Porque eu te amo. Eu preciso de você. Você é a única garota que faz o meu coração saltar cada vez que você passa e não me olha; a única que faz o ar faltar só de chegar perto; a única que faz eu me sentir tão bem ao seu lado, sem dizer uma palavra... – ele sorriu, e eu também. - Eu amo você, ruivinha. Mas se tudo que eu te disse não fizer você acreditar, então, eu só posso tentar te esquecer. Tentar... Por que daí a conseguir, você sabe que não vai dar. – eu o beijei, de ímpeto.

De início, ele não retribuiu, mas, eu pude sentir que ele estava sorrindo. E, antes que eu me afastasse, ele me beijou. Mas, dessa vez, com muito mais vontade do que antes, muito mais carinho. As mãos dele passearam pelo meu rosto, pelo meu pescoço, e pousaram na minha cintura, onde me apertaram, e me fizeram sentir segura. Eu passei as mãos pelo peitoral dele, e depois pausei em seu pescoço... Senti que ele se arrepiou, ao mero toque dos meus dedos no lóbulo da sua orelha. Ahá, James Potter tem seu ponto fraco, enfim. Ele cessou nosso beijo e foi descendo com a boca até o meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar e sorrir, beijando com carinho, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço e o lóbulo de sua orelha, devagarzinho.

- Eu amo você. – eu ofeguei em seu ouvido.

- Eu esperei muito tempo pra ouvir isso de você. – ele respondeu. – Eu também te amo. – e me fez sentir a pessoa mais feliz na face da terra.

James é muito mais do que o meu espinho, mais do que a pedra no meu caminho, mais que o meu ciúme doentio, mais que a minha tara, mais que a ferida que nunca sara, mais que meu escravo, mais que qualquer um. James é o homem que eu amo. Assim como eu sou a mulher que ele ama.

* * *

**N/A:** Apesar de não ser minha série de fics mais badalada, Rosas e Vinho Tinto me agrada, muito.  
Obrigada pelas reviews do primeiro capítulo, "Por que não eu?", e espero que todas que gostaram dele, também goste desse segundo aqui, que é uma das minhas músicas prediletas do Leoni. Se forem baixar ou escutar em calguma rádio on-line, eu aconselho a versão com o Rodrigo Maranhão. 

**Mah Potter**, **Nathalia Cisti** (minha xará xD), **tatybc**, **Mah Clarinha** e **As Beldades**, muito obrigada!

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Bjoo ;3


End file.
